Sí, joven amo
by Kurtie
Summary: Sin una beca para estudiar en NYADA, trabajando a tiempo completo en el Lima Bean y con su familia excediéndose para ayudarlo a recolectar el dinero de la matricula, Kurt estaba seguro de que su vida no podía ser peor. Así que cuando una oferta de empleo con un salario extraordinario apareció enfrente de él, no pudo resistirse. Mayordomo!Kurt.
1. El mayordomo personal

Hola. Bueno este fic lleva en mi mente por miles de años ya, y aunque desde hace tiempo tengo escritos varios capítulos, me di cuenta de que quería publicarlo y así tener una razón para terminarlo.  
Esta inspirado en dos dramas coreanos que me gustaban mucho hace tiempo, y que tienen cosas similares. Así que hay algunas escenas que pueden tener un parecido muy notorio con dichos dramas.  
Creo que es importante que tengan en cuenta dos cosas: la primera es que este fic no cuenta con beta reader, así que desde lo más profundo de mi corazón espero que esté bien. Lo segundo, que Kurt nunca conoció a Blaine ni a los Warblers, y mucho menos a Sebastian.

Eso es todo. Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar :)

Chapter Management

— _No lo conseguí._

 _Las palabras salieron de sus labios tan fácilmente que parecía que no tuvieran importancia. Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y el papel se deslizaba por sus dedos hasta llegar al suelo. Nada tenía sentido. El mundo estaba pasando en cámara lenta a su alrededor y era poco lo que podía procesar._

 _Rachel se acercó a él y lo abrazó mientras Finn ponía su mano en su espalda y lo acariciaba lentamente, tratando de consolarlo._

— _No lo conseguí— repitió._

 _De repente, el mundo cambió. Rachel y Finn ya no estaban. Miro alrededor y estaba oscuro, se movió y lo que sintió era familiar, horriblemente familiar. Conociendo el procedimiento se sentó lentamente y levantó su mano para levantar la tapa. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía estar dentro de un contenedor de basura, tantos años de terminar allí no te dejan olvidarlo así de fácil, pero ¿Qué hacía en una contenedor de basura? ¿Dónde estaban Rachel y Finn?_

 _Levantó la tapa lentamente y vio que no estaba en la escuela. Salió del contenedor y tuvo que sostenerse para no desmayarse al ver la ropa que llevaba. Parecían trapos viejos y olían mal, tocó su rostro y este estaba lleno de cabello facial, sus manos estaban sucias y su boca sabía como si hubiera comido del contenedor. Entró en pánico, no sabía en donde estaba y al mirar alrededor no reconoció el lugar._

 _Empezó a caminar para buscar un teléfono o a alguien, y notó que no llevaba zapatos y sus pies estaban sucios también. Salió del, ahora aparente, callejón tratando de buscar ayuda y al doblar la esquina vio a una pequeña chica saliendo de un restaurante con un alto chico a su lado, junto a ellos habían dos adultos también. Rachel, Finn, Carole y Burt estaban ahí para alivio de Kurt. Corrió hasta ellos gritando sus nombres y sintiendo que nunca antes había estado tan feliz de verlos, pero cuando los aludidos voltearon sus rostros, estos se tornaron en una mueca de desagrado y se fueron._

 _Kurt corría tras ellos y gritaba._

— _¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan!_

 _Ellos se reían y Kurt no sabía qué era tan gracioso._

— _Vete—dijo su padre—, no quiero un hijo fracasado._

— _Amigo, te ves asqueroso— dijo Finn con una mueca de asco mayor._

— _Cariño, vete antes de que llamemos a la policía— Carole parecía avergonzada_

— _Tu sentido de la moda murió Kurt, al igual que tu voz y tu carrera—terminó Rachel._

 _Y entonces desparecieron dejando a Kurt solo. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos nuevamente mientras las palabras de su familia se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza._

Abrió los ojos lentamente y la pesadez en su corazón no le permitía ver en donde estaba. Suspiro en señal de alivio al ver que estaba en su cuarto y que, de nuevo, todo eso solo fue una pesadilla. Tener pesadillas sobre su familia abandonándolo por no haber conseguido la beca para entrar a NYADA, era algo común para Kurt ya que se hacían más y más frecuentes con el pasar de los días.

Hacía ya un mes después de la graduación y aún era verano. Después de recibir su carta de NYADA, su mundo se había venido abajo. Tenía todo planeado; vivir en Nueva York, estudiar en NYADA, volver los fines de semana a Lima para visitar a su padre y trabajar en Broadway algún día. Todo se había ido al olvido.

Sin embargo, Kurt Hummel no se rendiría, si debía esperar para volver a audicionar entonces esperaría. Después de todo, Kurt _sí_ paso a NYADA, pero no había conseguido la beca que necesitaba para estudiar allí. Según lo que decía la carta, Kurt, como hijo de un congresista, no podía aplicar al programa de becas totales ya que sería injusto para los demás aspirantes. La beca total que Kurt había solicitado cubría todos sus gastos, desde matricula hasta los gastos del campus y su estadía allí. Pero como Burt ahora era congresista, Kurt ya no podía aplicar a ese programa de becas, debía aplicar a otro, uno que cubría ciertos gastos, pero no todos. Así que, en consecuencia, Kurt debía conseguir el 60% restante (aproximadamente 9 mil dólares) de los gastos que no cubría la beca durante cada semestre, debía presentarse de nuevo (por suerte, su aplicación a NYADA y los resultados de su audición seguirían intactos así que no tendría que competir contra nadie), hacer todos los papeleos de la beca del 40% y empezar sus clases en la primavera.

La carta terminaba con un _"Lo invitamos a aplicar en alguno de los programas con los que cuenta la Academia De Artes Dramáticas De Nueva York el año siguiente"_ Y era justo lo que Kurt haría. No era como si su vida se hubiera acabado, como pensó al principio, solo era un pequeño inconveniente en el camino a Broadway de Kurt Hummel. Obviamente, no fue fácil conseguir calmarse y pensar así. Luego de que recibió su carta, Kurt estaba en pánico, creyendo que su familia y amigos se decepcionarían de él y lo abandonarían; pero todo lo que paso fue _"no te preocupes hijo, pensaremos en la manera de conseguir el dinero"_ y _"Estuviste genial en tu audición de todas formas"_. Todos parecían creer que Kurt era perfecto para esa escuela, y le decían que solo era un inconveniente o _"Sigue adelante y no dejes de creer"_ en palabras del señor Schue.

Esperaría seis meses antes de entrar, mientras tanto podía juntar el dinero necesario, conseguiría trabajos y ahorraría todo para pagar NYADA el año próximo. Con el dinero extra del empleo de Burt como congresista solo le harían falta 7 mil dólares.

Su familia ya había decidido ayudarle; Burt gastaría menos y trabajaría en el taller los domingos también, Carole conseguiría un empleo de fin de semana para poder ganar más, y Finn dijo que comería menos, lo cual fue lo más difícil de creer. A pesar de que les dijera que no debían hacerlo, ellos no escucharon, diciendo que Kurt merecía entrar a esa escuela y que ellos lo ayudarían a hacerlo.

Al principio, el plan de su familia era efectivo (y adorable), pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, su padre y Carol parecían más agotados que nunca y Finn se veía más delgado (lo cual era extraño ya que comía en casa de Puck). La culpa lo consumía al verlos así, cansados y trabajando por conseguir que lograra su sueño. Lo peor de todo, era que el trabajo de Kurt no era muy bueno. Trabajaba en el mismo lugar en el que solía estar todas las tardes antes de graduarse. No, no era la escuela, era el Lima Bean. Era el nuevo vendedor de caja del café. El lugar era familiar y Kurt conocía a la perfección el menú, pero la paga era miserable, su jefe era mezquino y no estaba ganando mucho para NYADA.

Era sábado en la mañana y Kurt trataba de deshacerse de dolor que sentía tras tener aquella pesadilla. Se levantó rápidamente ya que debía llegar al trabajo en dos horas y si llegaba tarde le descontarían eso de su sueldo.

Luego de bañarse, vestirse y peinar su cabello Kurt bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina y desayunar. Para su sorpresa, Finn ya estaba despierto y comía un plato de cereal mientras veía televisión en la cocina.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días ¿Ya vas a trabajar?

—Sí— respondió. No quería sonar tan desanimado ya que, después de todo, estaba haciendo esto para entrar a la escuela de sus sueños.

 _En otras noticias, ayer, el heredero del grupo S &S, Sebastian Smythe fue detenido por las autoridades del distrito de Westerville, en Ohio, por conducir en estado de embriaguez. Según las autoridades, el joven llevaba tres pasajeros más, los cuales también se encontraban bajo efectos del alcohol. Aquí el video de cuando nuestros periodistas trataron de conseguir una declaración del joven, esta fue su reacción._

" _Aléjense"_

" _¿Considera usted que es este el comportamiento que el heredero del grupo S &S debe tener?"_

" _Bastardos ¡Aléjense!"_

 _Esta mañana la ex presidenta del grupo, Amanda Smythe, habló en representación de su nieto diciendo que el joven aparentemente está bajo demasiada presión y que en nombre de la familia Smythe pide una disculpa a los reporteros, a los policías y a todos los americanos que pueden sentirse ofendidos por su comportamiento._

 _Recordemos que el joven Smythe volvió de Paris, lugar de residencia de su madre, para ser la cabeza de la empresa familiar y está previsto que tomará control completo de la reconocida cadena de centros comerciales y hoteles a principios del mes de Agosto._

 _Continuando con otras noticias, Hoy, la embajada de Corea Del sur en…_

—Finn, baja el volumen— dijo Kurt, quien había escuchado y visto toda la noticia.

—Amigo, ese chico tiene problemas— comentó Finn.

—Claro que no— dijo Kurt, de repente irritado por el comentario de Finn-, es solo un engreído y malcriado niño mimado que tiene que sentarse en una silla lujosa y esperar que todos trabajen para él, mientras decide qué hacer con todos sus millones de dólares.

Finn no fue capaz de comentar nada más ya que había notado la amargura en el tono de Kurt.

—Como sea. Me voy o llegaré tarde.

—Adiós Kurt— Pero ya era tarde, Kurt ya había abandonado la cocina de mal humor.

Llegó con veinte minutos de retraso y rogó a quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba que su jefe no lo notara. Entró sigilosamente para no ser visto pero, como todo en su vida últimamente, falló. Su jefe se acercaba a la entrada en donde se encontraba Kurt, con una expresión de enfado.

—Veinte minutos tarde, señor Hummel— dijo el hombre. Era más bajo que Kurt, incluso más bajo que Rachel y tenía una enorme barriga acompañándolo a todos lados.

—Lo lamento señor Parker.

—Muchacho ¿En serio quieres que te descuente el tiempo de tu sueldo?

 _¡Bah! Son solo veinte minutos_ , Pensó Kurt. Sin embargo, decidió responder:

—No, señor.

—Entonces intenta cumplir con el horario de manera estricta como está establecido en el reglamento de empleados, página 12 artículo 4.

El señor Parker siempre hablaba del reglamento de empleados como si fuera la Biblia o el Corán, solía citar las reglas a la perfección.

—Sí, señor.

—Espero que haya quedado claro, no toleraré una falta más. Ahora, ve a trabajar muchacho y no me hagas arrepentirme— Y con esto el hombrecito barrigón se fue.

Sería un largo día en el Lima Bean para Kurt.

Para cuando el reloj marcaba las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, Kurt estaba empezando a creer que el tiempo dentro del café no corría. Lo que más deseaba era poder ir a su casa y descansar en su enorme sofá mientras vencía a Finn y Sam jugando videojuegos.

Y si tan solo esa niñita se apresurara en ordenar, todo sería menos abrumador para Kurt.

—Mmmmm quiero…..mmmmm— La niñita de cabello rubio y aparentes seis años, tenía uno de sus dedos en su boca, mientras trataba de decidir que galleta quería—Mmmm… ¡Chispas de chocolate!— dijo finalmente.

Aliviado de que no durara más tiempo y no hiciera esperar a más personas, Kurt le pasó la galleta a la niña y cobró. Clientes así son molestos, pensó Kurt, pero estaba casi seguro de que él mismo debió ser así cuando pequeño.

El alivio se fue de su cuerpo cuando vio que la siguiente persona era una anciana de muchos, _muchos_ años de edad y que llevaba un pequeño bastón con ella.

—Bienvenida al Lima Bean ¿Qué desea comprar?— Dijo Kurt, dispuesto a tener aún más paciencia con la anciana, porque, al parecer, necesitaría mucha más.

La anciana miraba confundida alrededor y Kurt comprendió que no respondería a su pregunta.

—¿Le gustaría probar nuestro café?— preguntó tratando de agilizar las cosas ya que aún había una enorme fila de clientes esperando.

—¿Ca- café?— Su confusión hacia que Kurt pensara que estaba perdida o algo parecido.

La gente comenzaba a murmurar y a verse impaciente, había algunas caras molestas y resoplos enojados. Kurt intentó ignorar cómo la gente dirigía las miradas a él y se concentró en ayudar a la anciana.

—¿Viene a comprar algo?— preguntó Kurt, usando su tono más cortés.

Y de nuevo, la indecisión en su rostro le dijo que no respondería. Ella dirigía una mirada inocente a Kurt que lo hacía sentir apenado, casi culpable, y que lo desconcentraba aún más.

—¡Ah! ¡No tengo todo el jodido día para esto!

Una voz fría y llena de enojo se oyó al final de la fila. Un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro perfectamente arreglado, que llevaba puestos unos lentes de sol y su ropa, que a pesar de lucir costosa, no estaba muy a la moda, se acercaba decididamente a la registradora entre los demás clientes, haciéndolos a un lado. La increíble arrogancia con la que caminaba hacia él hizo que el estómago de Kurt se retorciera.

Cuando el chico finalmente llegó al mostrador, apartó con su mano a la anciana, haciéndola tambalear.

—Te daré cien dólares si me das uno grande negro sin azúcar, un latte y una de esas galletas— dijo en un tono demandante señalando al mostrador en donde se encontraban las enormes galletas. Por alguna razón, Kurt de inmediato supuso que era así como el chico solía pedir las cosas.

—¿Disculpa?— dijo Kurt sin poder entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Eres sordo?— el chico hizo un sonido de exasperación—. Dije que te daré cien dólares de propina si tomas mi orden ahora.

Kurt tenía el presentimiento de que esto no terminaría bien.

—¿Tu orden?— Kurt aún no podía creer lo cínico que este arrogante estaba siendo, era como si en serio planeara pasar primero en la fila ofreciendo dinero.

Se quitó los lentes y Kurt no pudo evitar sentir que lo había visto antes, solo que no recordaba en dónde.

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? Te dije que tomaras mi jodida orden.

Y entonces Kurt perdió la paciencia. Su día no podía empeorar. Llegó tarde al trabajo, el día pasaba lo más lento posible, tenía clientes indecisos y otros molestos, y como si fuera poco, tenía a un patán de primera en frente suyo con el que lidiar.

—¿Y _tú_ , quién crees que eres para ser atendido antes que todas las personas que sí se formaron? ¿Crees que solo porque tienes dinero todo será como quieres?

La mueca del rostro del arrogante patán cambió por un segundo a un gesto de confusión, como si no esperara una respuesta así. Pero una vez más volvió a la mueca de antes.

—Mira _cariño_ , no tienes idea de quién soy. Así que ¿por qué no tomas mi orden de una vez y aceptas el dinero? Dado que al parecer lo necesitas— El tono con el que terminó de hablar y la mirada que le dio, hicieron que en el fondo, muy en el fondo algo en el corazón de Kurt se comprimiera. En parte era verdad, pensó. Sí necesitaba el estúpido dinero y cien dólares de propina no le caerían mal, pero por ningún motivo dejaría a un patán como él salirse con la suya.

—Yo no necesito dinero de alguien como tú.

—¿Como yo?

—Sí, como tú, un engreído que cree que todo lo puede conseguir con dinero. Solo vas por la vida creyendo que todo lo que quieras te será dado. Eres un malcriado y mimado niñito que no tiene modales. Ahora si me disculpas, tenía a un cliente que atender antes de que…— Kurt no pudo terminar la frase ya que al voltearse a buscar a la ancianita que momentos antes había sido echada a un lado, ésta no estaba.

Y al parecer, el niño mimado no consideraba terminada la conversación ya que siguió hablando.

—¡Ah! por favor ¿vas a negar que no necesitas el dinero? Solo mírate.

—Sebastian, por favor detente— Una mujer mayor apareció al lado del engreído imbécil y trataba en vano de tomarlo por el brazo. Llevaba lentes oscuros y ropas aparentemente costosas al igual que él. Era bastante familiar pero Kurt no podía decir en dónde la había visto.

—Mira— dijo Kurt frotándose la sien, en serio estaba molesto y lo último que quería era seguir discutiendo—. Si quieres que te atienda, fórmate como todos los demás. Que tengas más dinero no te hace especial.

—¿Hay algún problema?— El señor Parker se aproximaba. Dirigía una de sus muy famosas miradas de _Te estoy vigilando_ hacia Kurt.

—Mmm— Esto no podía empeorar para Kurt.

—Oh por supuesto que lo hay. Este empleado se niega a tomar mi orden— El idiota hizo un gran énfasis en la palabra _empleado_.

—¿Cómo es eso posible, Kurt?

—Señor Parker, puedo explicarlo.

—¿Por qué te negaste a atender a un cliente?

—Porque él se saltó la fila, estaba allá atrás y luego vino a ofrecerme dinero para atenderlo, él…— pero Kurt fue interrumpido por el señor Parker.

—¿Dinero?

—Sí, cien dólares de propina si tomaba mi orden— dijo el chico como si el asunto no fuera nada más allá de lo normal.

Por un segundo, Kurt pudo ver el brillo avaro en los ojos de su jefe y suspiro porque ya sabía lo que seguía.

—Kurt— su mirada estaba llena de codicia—, sigo sin entender la razón del por qué no atendiste a este caballero.

—Porque, señor Parker, él se saltó la fila, atenderlo no sería justo para todas las personas que han esperado formados.

—No seas tonto y atiéndelo— el señor Parker se había aproximado a Kurt y había susurrado en su oído.

—Pero… No— no importaba cuán tonto pareciera, Kurt Hummel había sido educado de esta manera y no iba a hacer algo como eso solo por alguien que se sentía superior a los demás por su dinero—. No lo haré.

—¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer? ¿Quieres que lo saque te tu sueldo?

La sonrisa malévola en los labios del imbécil después de esto no podía ser más grande, miraba a Kurt con algo muy parecido a desprecio.

Y en ese momento Kurt no lo soporto más. Tal vez fue el cansancio del día, tal vez las ganas de irse del café o tal vez la mueca burlona en los labios del engreído, pero Kurt explotó y nada más importaba.

—Bien, hágalo. No me importa— respiró una y dos veces—, renuncio. No voy a soportar esto una vez más. No atenderé a un niñito mimado y engreído que cree que es mejor que el resto del planeta solo porque tiene más dinero— apuntaba con su dedo al idiota y su voz fue poco a poco subiendo de volumen—. Me largo. Y para su información señor Parker, esa es la combinación de zapatos y pantalón más patética que he visto en mi vida—para cuando terminó de quitarse el delantal oficial del Lima Bean, tanto el señor Parker como los demás clientes lo miraban en silencio con la boca semi abierta. No se molestó siquiera en voltear a ver qué cara tenía el idiota, ya no importaba.

No supo realmente cuándo había llegado a su cuarto, pero mientras se recostaba y se permitía a si mismo envolverse en la música, nada era importante. Más tarde pensaría en dónde buscar otro empleo y en cómo decirle a su papá que había renunciado.

—Kurt. Amigo, despierta.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver a Finn.

—¿Qué pasa, Finn?

—Hay alguien en la puerta que quiere verte.

—Si es Britt de nuevo dile que estoy bien o que me mudé a Canadá.

—¿Qué? No, no es ella. Es una señora.

—¿Una señora? ¿Qué señora?

—La de la televisión, la que estaba en las noticias esta mañana.

Ante esto, Kurt se sentó completamente. Por fin lo había recordado. La mujer que había visto en el café junto al engreído era la antigua presidenta del grupo S&S y el idiota que le ofreció dinero era el heredero.

—Tienes que estar bromeando— dijo, más para sí mismo que para Finn.

—No amigo, es ella. Creí que vendría con el heredero, el ebrio, pero no. Está sola… bueno, viene con tres hombres vestidos de negro. Amigo, parecen agentes secretos— Era difícil rodar los ojos ante eso ya que la tímida luz que siempre aparecía en los ojos de Finn cuando estaba muy emocionado, estaba allí y Kurt adoraba cuán feliz se veía.

—Eh… Dile que voy en seguida.

En cuanto Finn abandonó el cuarto, Kurt dejó que toda la confusión y la ansiedad se apoderaran de él.

¿Y si venía a hablarle sobre lo que pasó en el café? ¿Y si venía a demandarlo o algo parecido? Bueno, el engreído se lo había buscado, pero ciertamente no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con otro engreído Smythe. Además ¿Cómo había podido localizarlo?

Arregló su cabello y su ropa. Lentamente bajaba las escaleras cuando vio algo que no esperaba ver. Tres hombres altos (Uno de ellos se veía aún más alto que Finn) estaban parados en la entrada de la casa, y en la sala estaban Finn y la señora Smythe jugando videojuegos.

Kurt aclaró su garganta y tanto Finn como la señora voltearon a verlo. Ella era hermosa: su cabello lacio era de un color castaño claro y caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran de un resplandeciente verde esmeralda y su sonrisa era cálida.

—Hola Kurt, mi nombre es Amanda, Amanda Smythe— se levantó y caminó hasta la escalera, extendiendo su mano para que Kurt la tomara.

—Hola— Kurt tomó la mano de la mujer y la estrechó—¿Puedo saber cómo llegó aquí y cómo sabe mi nombre?

—¡Ah! eso, espero que no te moleste, le pregunté al hombre de la barriga enorme— parecía que sus disculpas eran serias y que de verdad lo sentía, ya que una expresión de vergüenza había apareció en su rostro—. Y antes de que preguntes si vengo a demandarte o a exigir disculpas o algo parecido, no, no vengo a eso— había leído los pensamientos anteriores de Kurt a la perfección, tal vez era porque solía sucederle a menudo. Continuó: —De hecho, vengo a que hablemos de negocios, quiero proponerte un trabajo ya que, bueno… renunciaste al del café ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Renunciaste al Lima Bean?— la pregunta de Finn no era acusatoria, por el contrario, parecía aliviado. Finn había notado lo mucho que odiaba ese empleo.

—Luego te explico— dijo Kurt dándole a Finn una mirada de súplica para que no hiciera más preguntas al respecto. Se giró hacia donde Amanda se encontraba— Sí, sí renuncié. Pero no entiendo ¿Viene a ofrecerme un empleo? Pero si yo… bueno, no fui muy amable con su nieto así que…

—Oh no te preocupes por eso querido. Me alegra que lo hicieras, fue sorprendente. Sebastian se lo merecía— tenía una gran sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kurt —. Y es debido a eso que quiero que trabajes para mí.

—¿Qué clase de empleo?— por alguna razón, el estómago de Kurt se revolvía en anticipación. Esto no podía ser bueno.

—Bueno, verás, mi nieto es el heredero de la compañía de la familia, pero su actitud es…

—Es un cretino— dijo Finn y, aunque Kurt quería decirle que eso era irrespetuoso, tenía razón.

—¡Finn!

—No, déjalo, es cierto— el rostro de la bella mujer se había opacado por la tristeza—. Me temo que no le hemos enseñado bien. Hemos estado diciéndole a la prensa que Sebastian solo está bajo mucha presión, pero no es cierto. Si continua siendo rebelde y comportándose como un niño, su padre se verá en la obligación de cederle el puesto a su primo político, Michael. Mike es nieto de la hermana de mi difunto esposo, Albert. Siendo mujer, al casarse, ella cambio su apellido al de Symour como el de su esposo y así pasó a su hijo Cameron y de Cameron a Mike. Robert, mi hijo, es el único que conservó el apellido Smythe y por lo tanto, Sebastian y Oliver también— se aclaró la garganta después de la explicación y continuó—.Oliver es el hermano menor de Sebastian, tiene tan solo diez años y… sinceramente, no teníamos previsto darle la compañía a Sebastian sino dentro de siete años por lo menos, pero Robert está sufriendo de serios problemas de salud y esto le hace imposible seguir manejando la compañía, así que necesitamos que el siguiente heredero, Sebastian, se ocupe de ella.

«En vista de que necesitamos que Robert abandone su puesto lo más pronto posible, no podemos esperar hasta que Oliver tenga edad, así que Mike sería el siguiente candidato. Supongo que habrán escuchado algo de esto en las noticias…—dijo Amanda mirando entre Kurt y Finn, y al ver que ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza, continuó— Sebastian y Michael tienen la misma edad, y, a pesar de que no tiene el apellido Smythe, también tiene el derecho a calificar para el puesto solo por ser nieto de uno. Pero, como nuestro anhelo es que la compañía quede en manos de un Smythe de apellido, necesitamos que Sebastian se haga cargo de ella. Y él… bueno, él no lo merece en lo absoluto. Es irresponsable, mimado y no toma en serio las cuestiones familiares.

—Aún no entiendo para qué exactamente me necesita— dijo Kurt, asimilando la nueva información.

—Mira Kurt, vi la manera en la que le hablaste a Sebastian en el Lima Bean, pocas personas lo hacen, así que Seb tiene la seguridad de que nadie fuera de su familia lo hará. Él te respondió de manera grosera y tú lo manejaste a la perfección, Sebastian suele ser extremadamente mezquino así que me sorprendió la manera en que no dejaste que te humillara— había una luz en sus ojos mientras hablaba y estaba claramente llena de esperanza—. Sé que tú no tienes miedo de lo que pueda decir porque sabes cómo manejarlo. Sebastian, por el contrario, nunca se había enfrentado a alguien que le respondiera, a excepción de su padre, claro— pausó de nuevo y parecía estar luchando con algo en su interior, y Kurt supo a dónde iría esto—. Necesito que por favor seas el _mayordomo personal_ de Sebastian.

 _Mayordomo personal._

 _De Sebastian_

 _Del engreído imbécil._

Las palabras cayeron como un bloque de cemento sobre la cabeza de Kurt. No había manera de que él aceptara ser el monigote del engreído, eso solo aumentaría el estrés en su vida.

—No, no puedo— se sentía mal ya que la manera en que Amanda había dicho _necesito_ en vez de _quiero_ parecía muy desesperada. No obstante, Kurt tenía que ser egoísta esta vez. Ser el mayordomo personal de alguien era un gran trabajo y más si se trataba de un mimado como Sebastian Smythe. Además, Kurt no tenía experiencia en lo que fuera que un mayordomo hiciera.

—Escucha Kurt, no esperaba que aceptaras a la primera. Pero por lo menos déjame decirte todo y luego podrás pensarlo.

Kurt asintió y Amanda se frotó la sien, buscando un buen punto para comenzar. Kurt notó que Finn estaba sorprendentemente silencioso y con una expresión de confusión el rostro.

—No tendrás que ser un mayordomo como tal, solo te pido que estés con él. Desde que volvió de Paris, Sebastian suele escapar en las noches y como ningún empleado es capaz de oponerse a él… no porque no deban, es porque temen que Sebastian sea _muy_ mezquino. En fin, él siempre logra huir. Hemos contratado empleados para Seb antes, pero ninguno duro más de una semana. Siempre renunciaban porque Sebastian era excesivamente molesto. Kurt, tú tienes el temple y la personalidad con la que Sebastian nunca ha lidiado antes, lo sé. Eres perfecto. Solo tendrás que vigilarlo, evitar que escape y que asista a las lecciones para manejar la empresa. No tendrás que asistirlo en todo lo que él desee, solo en cosas como mantener su agenda. Serias como un agente o como un guardaespaldas. No, espera, mejor como un policía.

—¿Y qué si no puedo controlarlo como usted dice?— de alguna manera Kurt sintió alivio al saber que no tendría que ser el _esclavo_ de Sebastian, sin embargo, aún estaba lejos de aceptar el empleo.

—Créeme, podrás. Tienes un brillo en los ojos que me hace pensar que eres muy fuerte. Hay algo en ti, Kurt Hummel, que solo he visto en la madre de Sebastian antes. Sé que podrás con él, puedo sentirlo. Apesto a que eres tan testarudo y audaz con las palabras como él, justo lo que le hace falta a mi nieto.

Lo dudaba, era difícil para Kurt confiar en lo que ella decía. Por supuesto que había lidiado con cretinos antes, sus experiencias con los jugadores del equipo de fútbol de la escuela lo habían hecho muy fuerte. Pero no se sentía capaz de lidiar con un niño mimado que lo tiene todo y con el que obviamente no se llevaba bien.

—No lo sé. No creo que quiera hacerlo— bebía ser muy sincero y la verdad era que no quería. Amanda suspiró derrotada y se levantó del sofá en el que se encontraba, sacó un sobre de papel de su bolsillo y lo extendió a Kurt.

—Toma, aquí están los detalles del contrato. Míralos, piénsalo bien y cuando hayas decidido, llámame. No quiero presionarte Kurt, pero por favor prométeme que lo pensaras muy, muy bien ¿sí?

—Ésta bien. ¿Sebastian sabe algo de esto?

—No, sólo yo. Kurt, en serio quiero que lo consideres a detalle— se ajustó el abrigo y caminó hacia la puerta— Finn, cariño, fue un placer conocerte. La próxima vez esfuérzate más y tal vez podrás ganarme— guiñó un ojo a Finn y este solo asistió— Kurt, eres un chico genial, fue un verdadero placer conocerte. Ahora si me disculpan, buenas noches a ambos—con una sonrisa genuina se volteó y salió con sus acompañantes de negro por la puerta con rumbo a su auto, después de que Kurt y Finn dijeron sus _Buenas noches_ también.

Kurt se paró justo allí, sin moverse, mientras miraba tentativamente el sobre de papel en sus manos y trataba de entender qué era lo que había acabado de pasar. Finn debió saber lo que estaba en su cabeza porque se movió hasta donde estaba él y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Amigo ¿quieres mi opinión?— sin embargo Finn no espero a que Kurt respondiera— Aunque no sé qué fue lo que pasó en el café, yo si creo que puedas lidiar con el cretino. Además, piensa en cuánto dinero te darán. Digo, son los Smythe.

Kurt sabía que debía decirle a Finn que el dinero no era lo único importante, pero no podía porque, de hecho, no había pensado en el dinero antes. La familia Smythe era mundialmente conocida, eran multimillonarios (aunque Kurt no sabía qué hacía a alguien ser "multi" en cuanto a fortunas) y podían pagar muy bien. Miro a Finn y este hizo un gesto hacia el sobre de papel, diciéndole sin palabras que lo abriera. Kurt lo hizo y leyó con cuidado, cuando vio el numero sus piernas dejaron de funcionar.

—¿¡14.000 DOLARES AL MES?!

La voz de Finn aún resonaba en la sala. La respiración de Kurt estaba rápidamente acelerando y su cerebro no era capaz de procesar la información. 14 mil dólares era una suma demasiado alta, al menos para Kurt lo era.

Si trabajara durante cinco meses con los Smythe, tendría el dinero suficiente para cubrir el resto de los costos durante todos los cinco años que duraba el programa. Parecía que Finn había hecho el cálculo porque su sonrisa se había agrandado y de repente abrazo a Kurt.

—¡Amigo! Ahí lo tienes, con eso podrás pagar NYADA.

Era muy fácil resolver todo en la cabeza de Finn, pero para Kurt aún había un inconveniente: Él no quería trabajar para Sebastian.

—No lo sé Finn. Tendré que trabajar para ese tonto— era egoísta, sí. Kurt sabía que si no tomaba la oferta sería egoísta. Su padre, Carole y Finn se habían esforzado y no aceptar un oportunidad que podría librarlos del trabajo extra seria muy, muy egoísta.

—Piénsalo bien, Kurt. Yo sé que debe ser difícil para ti lidiar con otro imbécil pero lo has hecho antes. Además, tu trabajo es hacer miserable la vida de Sebastian ¿cierto?— dijo Finn luego de un rato, terminando la última frase con una sonrisa cómplice.

Si debía ser sincero, no lo había visto de esa forma antes. El trabajo de Kurt sería evitar que Sebastian no escapara y estar pendiente de que realizara su trabajo, y, teniendo en cuenta que a Sebastian no parecía gustarle su trabajo, ser su policía podría llegar a ser muy divertido.

—Creo que lo pensaré. Buenas noches, Finn.

Después de que Finn se despidiera también, Kurt subió a su habitación y, luego de hacer su rutina de piel, se fue a la cama. Su último pensamiento fue " _No puede ser tan malo"_.

Eran alrededor de las 11 am y Kurt luchaba con la ansiedad. Tenía el dedo sobre el botón de llamar y estaba a punto de hablar con Amanda de nuevo. Luego de pensarlo muchas veces, llegó a la conclusión de que debería al menos intentarlo. Después de todo, solo llevaba 24 horas de conocer a Sebastian o bueno, de saber de su existencia, y había hablado con él por unos pocos minutos…molestos pocos minutos.

Su padre y Carole aún estaban en DC y Finn seguía en la cama. A pesar de todo el estrés del día anterior, Kurt no durmió mucho, se despertó varias veces y en una de esas no puedo conciliar el sueño de nuevo. El trabajo que le había ofrecido Amanda era, en sí, fácil y muy bien pago, pero todo el asunto de _Sebastian Smythe_ en él solo lo hacía mil veces peor. No obstante, Kurt sabía que debía intentarlo por lo menos. Con este último pensamiento, reunió todo su valor y presionó el botón.

Dentro del sobre de papel estaba el teléfono de Amanda, junto con información de su sueldo, la residencia Smythe y algunas cosas como seguro médico y de prevención riesgos. No era exactamente lo que Kurt necesitaba saber acerca del empleo pero estaba aliviado de saber que era un empleo _real_.

 _«Hola»_ Era la voz de Amanda.

—Hola Amanda, habla Kurt.

 _« ¡Kurt! Me alegra que llamaras ¿Cómo está todo, cariño?»_ Su voz estaba llena de alegría y no era la primera vez que Kurt se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose qué clase de abuela sería Amanda, dado que jugaba a los videojuegos lo suficientemente bien como para derrotar a Finn (No que nadie pudiera derrotar a Finn, de hecho, Kurt siempre le ganaba) y lucía como si los años no le hubieran afectado en nada, algo inusual en muchas mujeres mayores.

—Bien, gracias, Mmm… esto— respira, se dijo a sí mismo— Quisiera hablarle sobre su propuesta.

 _« ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? Porque si aún te sientes presionado recuerda que puedes tomarte todo el tiempo para decidir»_

—No es necesario, gracias. Lo pensé y creo que me gustaría saber más acerca del trabajo, quiero decir, cosas como horarios y obligaciones…

 _«Oh»_ su voz sonaba sorprendida de escuchar que Kurt _casi_ había aceptado el puesto _«En ese caso ¿Qué te parece venir a tomar el té conmigo? No te preocupes por llegar, ya mismo enviare un auto para que te recoja ¿está bien?»_

—Perfecto.

 _«Entonces te veré aquí, querido»_

—Gracias— terminó la llamada y se miró en el espejo una vez más para comprobar si estaba presentable.

El auto tardó casi 2 horas en llegar. Un hombre de bastante edad descendió del auto y le abrió la puerta a Kurt.

—Gracias— Kurt se subió al auto incómodamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hiciera eso por él.

—No hay problema— el hombre le dio a Kurt una cálida sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Tenía un claro acento francés y a sus ojos, el hombre podría estar en sus tardíos cincuenta, pero era difícil saber. Llevaba un traje completamente negro, un sombrero negro típico de chofer y guantes blancos—Mi nombre es August di Fermat, soy el chofer principal de la familia Smythe, Mucho gusto hijo— en su asiento, se volteó y extendió su mano a Kurt con una sonrisa.

—Kurt Hummel— tomó la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Así que…— August se volteó en su silla y se dispuso a conducir el auto—, la señora Amanda me dijo que serás el nuevo mayordomo personal del joven Sebastian ¿me equivoco?

—Bueno, aún no he dicho que sí…

—¿Dirás que no?— al ver que Kurt no respondía, continuo— También me contó lo que pasó en el café.

—¿Ah, sí?— la vergüenza se dibujó en el rostro de Kurt y August sonrió a través del retrovisor.

—No te preocupes, creo que hiciste lo correcto. El joven señor es un buen chico pero ha sido muy consentido.

—Eso noté— dijo Kurt con un tono amargo, odiaba recordar lo sucedido justo en el momento en el que se dirigía asu casa. August se rió abiertamente y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Kurt.

—Oh, ya veo por qué es esto.

—¿Qué?

—Ya veo el porqué del que dudes trabajar para él, pero no te preocupes, el joven señor es un buen chico una vez que lo conoces bien. Solo que nadie lo ve.

—¿Nadie lo ve?

—Nadie lo ve, nadie ve a la persona dentro de Sebastian. Últimamente todos lo ven como "el heredero"… ah, bueno, todos a excepción de mí, supongo.

—¿Lo conoce hace mucho? ¿Trabaja para ellos hace mucho?— en ese momento Kurt se encontraba realmente curioso de saber cómo era trabajar para la casa Smythe.

—Desde que el señor Robert nació. Llevo trabajando para la familia Smythe aproximadamente 39 años—pausó, enfocando sus ojos en la carretera —, cuando yo tenía 19 años, la señora Amanda y el señor Albert me encontraron y me ofrecieron un empleo… Pero no quiero aburrirte con toda la historia…

—No, adelante por favor…

—Está bien… mmmm— August tardó un momento en responder mientras recapitulaba todo lo que diría en su cabeza— Yo era un chico de esos que solo iban por la vida disfrutando de los placeres, ya sabes, como el alcohol y los amoríos, hasta que un día mi madre murió y mi padre huyó. Entonces la señora Amanda me vio en una de las muchas calles de Paris y tuvo compasión de mi situación—un brillo pasó por sus ojos mientras hablaba— Ella estaba embarazada y de repente cayó al suelo. Nadie parecía notarlo y nadie se molestaba en ayudarla, así que lo hice yo. Ese día nació el señor Robert. Entonces, en pago por ayudarla, la señora Amanda y su difunto esposo, el señor Albert, me ofrecieron un empleo y estadía en la mansión Smythe—el hombre parecía sumergido en la historia y Kurt se vio a si mismo prestándole toda su atención— He visto crecer al señor Robert y sus hijos: Sebastian y Oliver.

August se detuvo y Kurt se preguntaba si continuaría hablando. Y entonces, luego de unos diez minutos August continuó.

—El señor Robert es ahora una persona sumamente seria y estricta, pero solía ser un niño mimado y rebelde justo como el señor Sebastian lo es ahora, yendo por la vida, creyendo que todo era dinero y mujeres. Hasta que un día la señora Angélica apareció. La señora Angélica era fuerte, tenía una personalidad dulce y, a diferencia del señor Robert, se tomaba muy en serio su vida. Ella pudo cambiar al señor Robert y pronto ambos sentaron cabeza y tuvieron dos hijos— pausó, parecía haber salido de una especie de transe. Tenía un aire casi poético y sus ojos brillaban de solo recordar—.Ella es la persona que estabiliza al señor Robert.

—Ya veo…-—hasta ahora, todo lo que Kurt sabía de la familia Smythe no era suficiente para decirle cómo exactamente sería su vida si decidiera aceptar el empleo. Y ni hablar de lo que sabía de Sebastian: mujeriego, rebelde y se la pasa en fiestas. _Típico niño rico_ , pensó Kurt.

August le contó a Kurt acerca de cómo había aprendido a conducir y de algunos de sus más hermosos recuerdos con Luppé, el auto. A pesar de todo, August consiguió hacer reír a Kurt y además, hacer que olvidara en que se estaba metiendo.

Cuando llegaron, dos horas después, Kurt tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta del auto para no caer. Claro que esperaba una bonita casa cuando casi al llegar tuvieron que presentarse a un guardia en una enorme puerta de seguridad, pero Kurt esperaba que fuera la puerta de algún lugar de residencias de clase alta o algo así. No obstante, se encontró a si mismo parado en frente de la casa ( _¿se le podía llamar así?_ ) más grande e imponente que jamás hubiera visto. Estaba compuesta de tres secciones o edificios, por lo que Kurt podía ver. Las secciones estaban todas pegadas. La sección del medio, que era la más grande, tenía tres pisos y las dos de los lados eran de solo dos. La mansión era de un color blanco marfil. Había unos enormes jardines a cada lado de la entrada y justo atrás de donde el auto se encontraba estacionado, había una gran fuente de agua con estatuas de ángeles. Era simplemente hermosa.

—¿Te gusta?— August preguntó y en medio de su sorpresa, Kurt solo pudo asentir.

Por la entrada dorada de la casa salía una figura conocida.

—Hola Kurt, querido ¿Cómo estás?— Amanda se aproximaba a Kurt.

—Hola— respondió Kurt, aún deslumbrado por la casa.

—¿Te dijo August la historia de Luppé?— cuando Kurt asintió, Amanda le dirigió una mirada de falso enojo al chofer, con una sonrisa en los labios— Bueno, ya que estas aquí, sígueme— dirigió a Kurt hacia la entrada y August desapareció en el auto. Cuando entraron, extrañó la puerta del auto en la que se había apoyado para no caer— Bienvenido a la casa Smythe.

El salón de la entrada de la mansión Smythe era más que imponente, era fantasioso. El techo dorado tenia diseños de ángeles y nubes, y las columnas que salían del piso hacia el techo eran completamente doradas. El piso era tan resplandeciente que Kurt podía ver a la perfección su reflejo en él. Al final del salón había una enorme escalera de tapiz rojo. Todo era como sacado de una película.

Amanda guió a Kurt a través de un pasillo en el costado izquierdo del salón. Pasaron al lado de muchas puertas antes de llegar a lo que parecía ser un estudio, uno enorme. Tenía flores por doquier, una gran ventana dejaba pasar el cálido sol de la tarde y los estantes repletos de innumerables libros rodeaban la habitación. Todo el estudio tenía un aire cálido y Kurt pensó que reflejaba bastante la personalidad de Amanda.

—Toma asiento, cariño— Amanda le indicó con el dedo a Kurt un pequeño sofá cerca de la ventana.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema. Kaede, Kaede — llamó Amanda. Una mujer mayor con rasgos orientales y en un traje de sirvienta apareció— ¿Podrías por favor traernos el té, querida?

—Sí, señora— dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer por donde había venido.

Amanda tomó asiento en el pequeño sofá en frente de Kurt y se aclaró la garganta.

—Puedo ver que algo te inquieta— dijo mirando las manos de Kurt. Él no lo había notado, pero éstas estaban temblando.

—Eh…—No había notado lo nervioso que estaba.

—¿Aún tienes preguntas acerca de nuestro trato?

Kurt asintió y la sonrisa de Amanda se suavizó.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué razón llamaste tan rápido? Quiero decir, ayer parecías muy indeciso, no esperaba que llamaras tan pronto— Su voz era suave y Kurt supo que Amanda quería oírlo decir todo. _Todo_.

—Necesito el dinero— simple y corto. Era toda la verdad, sin embargo, no era como Kurt quería que sonara así que volvió a hablar— Yo… me sorprendí mucho cuando vi el número ¿No cree que es demasiado?

—¿No lo quieres?

—No es eso, es que… si aceptara, no sé cómo me sentiría al recibir tanto dinero. Después de todo mi trabajo no es tan difícil— pero si lo era y era todo gracias a Sebastian.

—Mira Kurt, puede que no parezca difícil y tal vez no lo sea, pero es de suprema importancia para nosotros— y esto fue suficiente para callar a Kurt —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— Kurt asintió— ¿Para qué necesitas el dinero?

Había algo en Amanda que hacía que Kurt no desconfiara de ella en lo absoluto. La mayoría del tiempo no quería hablar ni recordar nada acerca de NYADA, pero ese algo acerca de Amanda le dio el valor para hacerlo.

—Lo necesito para pagar la escuela.

—¿Escuela?

—NYADA, siempre he querido ir allí, quiero estar en Broadway algún día.

—Ya veo, pero ¿no es posible que consigas una beca?

—La tengo, pero no cubre todos los gastos y aún necesito conseguir el dinero para enero— respiró profundo— Amanda, agradezco mucho la oferta, en serio, pero ¿En realidad crees que puedo hacerlo?

—Positivamente sí, entonces ¿Es un sí?

Kurt respiró hondo, entendiendo que este era el momento en el que su vida cambiaría, en el que se involucraría con esta gente y su extraño mundo lleno de lujos y nombres importantes —Sí.

—¡Fantástico! en ese caso, tan pronto como tomemos el té, te llevaré a conocer tu habitación y te mostraré el resto de la mansión.

—¿Habitación?

—Sí, es mejor que estés aquí así no tendrás que lidiar con las dos horas de trayecto. Además, Sebastian suele huir en medio de la noche por eso te necesito aquí. Obviamente tendrás días libres para que vayas a casa… ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Kurt no había pensado en eso. Era obvio que los mayordomos vivían en las casas en las que trabajaban.

—No, no lo hay— hace un poco más de dos horas, Kurt hubiera dicho que no deseaba vivir en la casa Smythe, pero en ese momento, Kurt estaba algo contento de poder vivir en una casa tan bella. Luego le explicaría a Finn, Carole y Burt.

Luego del té, Amanda llevó a Kurt a conocer la casa y a los empleados. Le mostró la cocina y al chef Joseph, también la localización de algunos cuartos, el estudio del padre de Sebastian, el salón de estudios de Oliver, el garaje, el cuarto de empleados, los establos (Kurt estaba muy sorprendido de saber que los Smythe practicaban equitación), la piscina, el patio trasero, la habitación de Sebastian y, por último, la habitación que pertenecería a Kurt. Algo muy parecido al miedo hizo que el estómago de Kurt diera un salto al ver que su habitación estaba junto a la de Sebastian.

El cuarto tenía grandes ventanas al igual que el estudio de Amanda, estaba ubicado en el segundo piso del ala este y era bastante amplio.

—No solemos darle la habitación de huéspedes a los empleados, pero quiero que estés lo más cerca a Sebastian que puedas— Amanda sonrió y Kurt le dio una sonrisa falsa. Estar lo más cerca posible de Sebastian era lo último que Kurt quería hacer— Por cierto, aquí está tu uniforme— Amanda abrió el closet y sacó un traje completamente negro con guantes blancos— ¿Puedes medírtelo? Quiero saber si es tu talla.

Kurt asintió y se dirigió al baño privado de su habitación para cambiarse. El traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y Kurt estaba algo avergonzado de admitir que le gustaba cómo lucía en él.

—Creo que es perfecto— dijo mientras salía del baño unos diez minutos después. Cuando salió por completo, su respiración se perdió y sus ojos de agrandaron al ver qué, o más bien _quién_ estaba en el cuarto.

Allí, en la mitad de su nueva habitación, estaba parado Sebastian Smythe mirando a Kurt con la misma expresión de sorpresa. Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación y Amanda habló:

—Seb, amor, te presento a Kurt Hummel, él será tu nuevo _mayordomo personal_.


	2. El primer día

Luego de que Amanda le dijera a Sebastian que Kurt sería su nuevo mayordomo, las cosas no habían salido muy bien.

—Muñeca

—Inepto

—Voz chillona

—Cara de Suricata

—Cara de gay

—¡Sebastian Alexander Smythe!—finalmente la voz Amanda había podido detener la pelea, y miraba a Sebastian con enojo— Afuera. Ahora.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y, aunque Kurt trataba de no hacerlo, podía oír a la perfección todo lo que ocurría entre Amanda y Sebastian.

—Sebastian, escucha, él estará aquí y no se irá ¿entendido? Él es mi empleado, yo lo contraté y no tienes ningún derecho a insultarlo. Ahora, ve y dale la bienvenida.

—Pero mémé…—la voz de Sebastian era suplicante. Kurt se debatió algunos cuantos segundos entre si debía o no, pero terminó presionando su oído contra la puerta para oír mejor.

—No Sebastian, es hora de que empieces a comportarte. No se trata solo de ti, se trata de la compañía de nuestra familia— mientras Amanda hablaba, Kurt pudo oír a Sebastian soltar un suspiro de cansancio, como si estuviera harto de la conversación— Nos pones a todos en riesgo con tu actitud, Sebastian ¿crees que eso es lo que hubiera querido tu abuelo?— Amanda suspiró— Está bien, ahora, sé un buen chico y discúlpate con él.

—Pero, mémé…—de nuevo el francés.

—Sebastian…— su tono era suave pero demandante.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera reaccionar, la puerta volvió a abrirse y le costó trabajo no caer. Sebastian miraba a Kurt con desprecio como si el solo hecho de verlo lo enfermara. Después de varios segundos de soportar ser visto con repulsión, Kurt se alejó de la puerta y se paró de nuevo en el centro de la habitación, los ojos de Sebastian fijos en Kurt con cada movimiento.

—Escucha, ya que esto es idea de mémé no tengo otra opción— dijo Sebastian finalmente, luego de varios segundos de incómodo silencio y miradas retadoras— Puntos importantes, anótalos: Primero, si vas a ser mi mayordomo personal, es mejor que cambies tu actitud. Segundo, nada de lociones o cremas exóticas, me enferman. Tercero, mi café me gusta negro con dos, solo dos de azúcar ¿entendido? Y cuarto, de ahora en adelante me llamaras joven amo— cuando terminó de hablar la cabeza de Sebastian parecía estar más alta y su sonrisa burlona era más grande aún.

La arrogancia era una de las pocas cosas que hacían a Kurt querer romper sus creencias pacifistas y golpear a alguien, sin embargo, luego de Rachel Berry, Kurt podía controlarse más. Dejó una risa de exasperación salir de sus labios antes de responder.

—Ahora tú escucha: Primero, no cambiaré mi actitud ya que obviamente eres tú el que necesita cambiar. Segundo, amo las lociones exóticas. Tercero, no te molestes en decirme tus preferencias, ya que servirte no está dentro de mis obligaciones. Y cuarto, ni en un millón de años te llamaré así— Kurt desplazó ambos manos hasta ponerlas a cada lado de su cintura y dejó que su propia sonrisa satisfecha se extendiera por sus labios.

—Seb, cariño. Kurt tiene razón, él sólo debe acompañarte a tus lecciones y, en general, a donde quiera que vayas. No quiero que le ordenes algo que se salga de sus funciones ¿está bien?— Sebastian asintió a las palabras de Amanda sin dejar la mirada retadora— Y Kurt, si algo de eso llega a pasar, siéntete libre de avisarme. Ahora, acompáñame. Firmaremos el contrato y podrás ir a casa a empacar ¿te parece bien que envíe el auto a recogerte mañana a las 8?

—Es perfecto— respondió Kurt con sus ojos aún fijos en los de Sebastian.

Siguió a Amanda fuera de la habitación y pretendió ignorar más insultos mientras salía de la habitación.

Sin embargo, algo se revolvió en el estómago de Kurt mientras seguía a Amanda, al recordar uno de los insultos de Sebastian. "Cara de Gay". Era hiriente y no era la primera vez que lo oía, pero Kurt no podía dejar de preocuparse ¿Qué tal si Sebastian sentía odio por la gente gay? ¿Qué tal si usaba esto en contra de Kurt? Kurt había lidiado con muchos homofóbicos antes en la escuela y sabía perfectamente que tendría que lidiar con más durante toda su vida, pero el hecho de que Sebastian Cretino Smythe pudiera usarlo en su contra, lo hacía sentir débil. Era obvio que el chico sabía insultar (a diferencia de Azimo y Karofsky que solo juntaban la palabra "marica" con cualquier otra palabra hiriente) y esto lo preocupaba.

Intentó sacudir esos pensamientos de su mente mientras caminaba por los no menos extraordinarios pasillos de la mansión Smythe. Cada centímetro de la casa era tan imponente y fascinante que Kurt se preguntaba si algún día el edificio dejaría de asombrarlo. Finalmente se detuvieron al frente de la puerta del estudio de Amanda y entraron.

Sobre el escritorio de Amanda se encontraban varios montones de papeleo que no estaban antes, todo perfectamente organizado. Era obvio que algún empleado lo había hecho y Kurt se preguntó por primera vez si sería capaz de ajustarse a toda la rigidez y perfección de la casa.

—Siéntate cariño— Amanda asintió mirando la silla enfrente de su escritorio. Amanda repasó los papeles con sus ojos una vez y luego los extendió hacia él. No tenían que decirle que un contrato debe leerse, así que lo hizo. No le tomó mucho a Kurt darse cuenta de que el contrato era bastante corto y habían pocas cosas que recordar.

Luego de firmar el contrato, Amanda lo despidió recordándole que el auto pasaría por él. El viaje hasta Lima fue callado y para cuando Kurt llegó a su casa, sintió todo el peso del día caer sobre sus hombros de una sola vez.

Al llegar, lo primero que Kurt vio fue a su padre en la sala.

—Hola papá, veo que regresaste.

—Hola hijo. Sí, no había mucho trabajo— Burt miraba cuidadosamente a Kurt— Finn me contó lo de tu nuevo trabajo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?— directo al punto como siempre, pensó Kurt.

—Técnicamente aún no había aceptado…—Kurt tomó nota mental para regañar a Finn.

—Ven acá— Burt asintió para que Kurt se sentara en el sofá a su lado—, Cuéntame de qué se trata ¿Es verdad que serás mayordomo de los Smythe?—Kurt se movió lentamente, sabía que esta sería una larga charla hasta que pudiera convencer a su padre de que era un buen trabajo, incluso si ni él mismo lo creía del todo.

—De hecho— dijo Kurt sentándose cerca a su padre en el sofá—, solo seré mayordomo del heredero de la compañía, Sebastian— ante la cara de preocupación de su padre, Kurt continuó—. Sé lo que piensas y no es tan malo como crees, me pagarán muy bien. Lo suficiente como para pagar toda la escuela.

—No me preocupa el dinero, hijo, es el trabajo ¿No crees que es demasiado?— Kurt sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su padre, ser mayordomo era una trabajo pesado según lo que había escuchado, pero si con eso hacía que Carole, Burt y Finn no trabajaran por él, entonces se sacrificaría.

—No tendré que ser un mayordomo como tal. Amanda, la abuela de Sebastian, solo quiere que yo lo vigile para que no escape. No tendré que servirlo, papá. Es muy simple y me pagarán bastante— Kurt dudó por un momento, sabiendo de antemano lo que su padre respondería a lo siguiente—. Así Carole, Finn y tú no tendrán que esforzarse de más… está…bien.

—Kurt— aquí viene, pensó—, no tienes que preocuparte por eso… ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Sí, papá— Mentira.

—Está bien ¿algo más que deba saber?

Kurt sabía que este era el momento en el que debía decirle a Burt acerca de vivir en la casa Smythe. Kurt nunca se había separado de su padre, eventualmente lo haría cuando se mudara a Nueva York, obviamente, pero seguía siendo algo difícil y se preguntaba si su padre estaría tan bien con la idea después de saber esto.

—Sí… Debo mmm, vivir en la mansión, para poder vigilar a Sebastian y…ya sabes— la voz de Kurt salió más insegura de lo que quería.

—¿Debes vivir allí?... Kurt… ¿Estás realmente seguro de esto? Eres suficientemente grande como para tomar este tipo de decisiones, lo sé, pero…— Burt suspiró derrotado y se veía casi herido.

—Papá no te preocupes, la casa es hermosa y mi habitación se ve… muy cómoda. Además, Amanda dijo que tendría días libres en la semana para volver aquí— hubo un silencio durante el cual Burt miraba fijamente el suelo, entonces Kurt volvió a hablar—. Papá, ese chico suele escapar en las noches y según Amanda, está arriesgando a la familia. Es natural que deba permanecer allí. Prometo que te llamaré cada vez que pueda y volveré para visitarlos a ti, Carole y Finn.

—Ésta bien—dijo Burt luego de un largo silencio—¿Y cuándo empiezas?

—Mañana.

—Está bien….— Burt aún lucía inseguro-— Ve a comer, Carole tiene tu cena.

Kurt se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, su padre aún parecía inseguro, pero estaba sorprendido de hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente. La cena había sido calmada mientras le contaba a Carole acerca de lo hermosa que era la mansión Smythe y cuántas cosas había dentro de ella. Para cuando Kurt estaba a punto de disponerse a dormir, recordó enviarle un texto a Rachel y uno a Mercedes diciéndoles que luego les explicaría. Kurt sabía que si Finn ya le había dicho a Burt y Carole, de seguro le había contado a Rachel y Sam también, y Sam a su vez le había contado a Mercedes.

Sería un largo día el que le esperaba.

El viento de la mañana chocaba suavemente contra su rostro mientras esperaba a August en la entrada de la casa. Cuando el auto negro se estacionó en el frente a las 8 de la mañana en punto, Kurt se giró y miró su casa una vez más. De seguro iba a extrañar a su familia.

Esta vez el viaje había estado bastante animado entre las interminables historias de August acerca de sus locuras de joven. El hombre había podido sacar varias sonrisas de Kurt y él estaba agradecido por esto, era mejor empezar su primer día de trabajo con un buen ánimo.

La mansión Smythe lo había recibido hermosa como Kurt la recordaba y luego de desempacar, fue llamado por Amanda. No se molestó a echar un vistazo en la habitación de Sebastian incluso aunque la puerta se encontraba abierta, aún no quería arruinar su buen ánimo.

—Hola Kurt, cariño— Amanda lo saludo una vez que, con su traje puesto, Kurt apareció en el estudio— ¿Listo para tu primer día?

—Sí— sorprendentemente no era una mentira. Las historias de August lo habían llenado de positivismo acerca de esto—Así es.

—Ésta bien— Amanda le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la puerta— ¡Kaede! ¡Kaede! Por favor llama a Sebastian y dile que venga a verme inmediatamente.

—Él se encuentra dormido, señora.

—Despiértalo y dile que venga, por favor— luego de que Kaede asintiera, Amanda se giró a Kurt de nuevo— Sebastian volvió a escapar en medio de la noche otra vez— informó a Kurt suspirando derrotadamente—. Él sólo….sigue haciéndolo, ya no sé cómo lidiar con él.

—¿Y a dónde escapa?— era una de las preguntas que Kurt más se hacía. Aunque había visto las noticias y sospechaba que Sebastian era del tipo que vivía en fiestas, no estaba seguro de a dónde exactamente huía, no sabía si iba a bares o tenía un grupo de amigos fiesteros como los chicos de las películas.

—No lo sé con exactitud. Algunas veces va a bares, algunas veces sale con Evan— el modo en el que Amanda pronunció el nombre era suficiente para decirle a Kurt que no le agrada en absoluto aquel chico.

—¿Evan?— Debe ser otro niño rico y presuntuoso como Sebastian, pensó Kurt.

—Es un amigo de Sebastian, suele invitarlo a fiestas todo el tiempo. Sinceramente no me agrada el chico, espero que no tengas problemas lidiando con él.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera preguntar por qué exactamente podría tener problemas con Evan, se oyó el sonido de una garganta aclarase y cuando giró, se encontró con Sebastian en la puerta del estudio luciendo simplemente horrible. Cabello desarreglado, ojos rojos y con ojeras, y ropa desorganizada.

—Pasa, Sebastian— la voz de Amanda sonaba cansada y resignada como si no quisiera lidiar con algo con lo que tenía que lidiar siempre— Siéntate.

Sebastian obedeció, se sentó en la silla al lado de la de Kurt y Amanda volvió a hablar.

—Sebastian, yo…—suspiró derrotada— Ya no sé cómo manejar esto, no sé cómo manejarte.

—No intentes manejarme, no sacarás nada de eso. Es inútil— la voz de Sebastian tenía el mismo tono arrogante que Kurt conocía, pero había algo en su expresión y en la manera en cómo sus ojos no estaban en Amanda, que le decía a Kurt que tal vez estaba algo avergonzado. Tal vez.

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga cuando todo lo que haces es desprestigiar el nombre de nuestra familia con tu comportamiento?— y entonces, Kurt sintió como que tal vez no debería estar ahí—. Háblame —continuó Amanda con voz suplicante—, dime qué está mal, dime qué puedo hacer para que dejes de actuar de esta manera ¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero ser libre— fue todo lo que Sebastian dijo. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Amanda, casi suplicante.

—¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente libre ya?

—Hablo de la compañía y todo lo relacionada con el jodido heredero. Quiero estar libre de esto, no quiero tomar la jodida empresa de mierda— Sebastian sonaba desesperado y a pesar de sus frías palabras, su tono estaba lleno de emoción.

Kurt no sabía esto. No sabía que Sebastian quería ser libre de la compañía. Él creyó que tal vez el niñito mimado no quería hacer nada, que quería seguir despilfarrando su fortuna y vivir del dinero de sus padres. Pero por la manera en la que hablaba, era casi como si quisiera ser libre para hacer algo más.

—¡Sebastian Alexander Smythe! No te atrevas a hablar de la compañía de la familia de esa manera— las palabras de Amanda resonaban fuertemente en la habitación. Se había puesto de pie y había golpeado su escritorio con sus manos, mirando a Sebastian exasperada—. Ser el heredero de la compañía es para lo que naciste.

—¡Basura! Michael podría tomarla ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tu apellido es Smythe, Sebastian. Solo tú debes tenerla.

—¿Por qué tienen que decidir mi vida? Yo puedo tomar mis propias jodidas decisiones— para este momento la voz de Sebastian había alcanzado un tono alto y estaba al borde de gritar.

—Claramente no eres capaz de hacerte cargo de ti mismo— Amanda se sentó de nuevo sin perder el contacto visual que tenía con Sebastian, y Kurt se preguntó si hablaba acerca del incidente que apareció en las noticias— Te lo advierto Sebastian, una falta más y habrán serias consecuencias.

—Tú y papá no pueden controlarme— el tono de Sebastian era retador. Se levantó de su silla y salió del estudio, ignorando completamente a Kurt como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

—Lamento que tuvieras que haber oído eso— se disculpó Amanda.

—No tienes que disculparte

Luego del incidente en el estudio, Amanda le dijo a Kurt que podía pasear por la mansión, que Sebastian no intentaría escapar a plena luz y que de todos modos, la agenda del chico estaba vacía para ese día. Sin embargo, Amanda hizo especial énfasis cuando le pidió a Kurt vigilar a Sebastian en la noche.

Kurt caminó por la mansión, viendo los costosos cuadros en las paredes y las fotos de los antiguos Smythe. Entró a varias habitaciones que no tenían un uso particular y luego paseó por el enorme jardín trasero (si es que así se le podía llamar al enorme espacio), toda la casa era magnifica y Kurt la amaba.

Cuando volvió a la casa era la hora del almuerzo. El chef Joseph había servido la comida para la familia y para el personal. Se dirigió al comedor del personal ubicado al lado de la cocina principal y vio que todos ya estaban ahí. Los demás empleados lo veían con incredulidad y Kurt tuvo miedo de que nadie lo fuera a aceptar aquí tampoco.

—Kurt— saludó August mientras se acercaba—, creí que no te vería en el almuerzo.

—Hola— Kurt rió incómodamente. El primer día siempre apesta, pensó tratando se consolarse a sí mismo.

—Oigan todos— llamó August y todos los empleados en el comedor voltearon a ver hacia ellos— Este es Kurt Hummel, es el nuevo mayordomo personal del joven Sebastian.

El salón se llenó de murmullos y la cara de Kurt se tornó del más brillante color rojo. Ser el mayordomo de Sebastian era un gran lío para él, pero parecía que los demás estaban… ¿Impresionados?

—¡Vaya¡ qué valiente— dijo una voz entre la multitud.

—Buena suerte, pequeño— dijo otra voz sin rostro.

—Espero que sobreviva— comentó una mujer.

Los comentarios seguían sonando y Kurt se preguntó no por primera vez si Sebastian eran tan malo como decían. Comió en silencio al lado de August en la mesa y notó que alguien lo miraba desde el otro lado. Un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Él es Oliver, el hermano menor de Sebastian. Suele comer con nosotros la mayoría del tiempo— dijo August al notar que Kurt miraba al pequeño también—Preséntate Oliver.

—Hola, mi nombre es Oliver Smythe— dijo el pequeño extendiendo su pequeña manito desde el otro lado de la mesa— Mucho gusto.

—Mi nombre es Kurt— tomó la mano del niño y este sacudió sus manos entrelazadas— Así que eres el hermanito del creti- ¡Sebastian!— corrigió Kurt rápidamente esperando que nadie lo hubiera notado, tenía que empezar a dejar de llamar a Sebastian "cretino" si no quería ser despedido.

—Seb no es tan malo ¿Sabes? —dijo el pequeño mirando fijamente a Kurt— Es solo que todos lo tratan diferente ahora.

Kurt se sonrojó, el pequeño había notado que casi llama a su hermano mayor cretino en frente suyo.

—Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, todos lo llaman así porque no lo conocen.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Kurt recordó que August había dicho algo parecido la primera vez que hablo con él, pero no entendía a qué se referían.

—La abuela ya no juega con Seb, ella y mamá lo tratan como a papá, como a los grandes— Oliver tenía el tenedor en su mano y revolvía su comida sin ánimo—. Él está triste.

En otra situación, Kurt hubiera creído esto. La sinceridad y tristeza con las que Oliver hablaba eran difíciles de ignorar y sus palabra difíciles de refutar. Sin embargo, Kurt había visto a Sebastian y, aunque no quería juzgar a primera, no creía que Sebastian Smythe estuviera "triste".

Hubo silencio mientras todos los empleados y Oliver terminaban de almorzar. Al finalizar el almuerzo, Oliver le preguntó a Kurt si quería jugar y Kurt aceptó, era solo el medio día y no tenía nada más que hacer. Además, Oliver parecía bastante amable.

—Solo August y mi manager juegan conmigo— comentó mientras se dirigían al cuarto del pequeño para buscar lo que Oliver llamó su posesión favorita.

—¿Manager?—preguntó Kurt divertido.

—Ésta bien, Lucy es mi nana. Es solo que ya soy grande y no necesito una, manager es mejor.

Resultó ser que la posesión favorita de Oliver era un juego de química para niños. Jugaron por varias horas y Kurt estaba sorprendido de que Oliver fuera tan listo, sabía mucho de química a pesar de tener solo diez años. Durante su juego, Kurt se detuvo a ver a Oliver, realmente verlo por primera vez. Tenía el cabello rubio claro y muchos rizos caían por su rostro, ojos verdes como los de Sebastian y mejillas redondas. Era muy diferente a Sebastian a pesar de tener sus ojos: no tenía la sonrisa petulante que tenía su hermano mayor y su personalidad tampoco. Era un chico adorable.

Entre risas y más experimentos extraños que solo Oliver comprendía, Kurt perdió la noción del tiempo y para cuando levantó su vista hacia la ventana, pudo ver que estaba oscureciendo afuera. Sebastian, pensó Kurt alarmado.

—Lo siento Oliver, tengo que….— pero Kurt no pudo terminar porque Oliver lo interrumpió.

—Sebastian— dijo el chico mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Kurt se volteó y pudo verlo recargado en contra del marco de la puerta, mirándolos con una expresión casi imposible de leer.

—Hola— su tono era frío.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Seb?—preguntó Oliver.

—No, diviértete tú con el tonto— Sebastian lo miró con ese mismo desprecio con el que lo había mirado antes en la habitación de Kurt, y abandonó el cuarto.

Kurt se volteó para ver la expresión de Oliver, intentando esconder su enojo. El pequeño tenía una expresión calmada, era como si esperaba que Sebastian dijera eso.

—No te preocupes Kurt, él ya nunca juega conmigo. No es tu culpa— dijo Oliver con un tono triste. Era increíble como el niño lo conocía después de solo haber pasado unas cuantas horas juntos.

—Debo irme Oliver. Tengo que vigilar a tu hermano— dijo Kurt luego de que un incómodo silencio llenara el cuarto del Oliver. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de Sebastian.

—Ésta bien, te veré luego— Kurt asintió y salió por completo de la habitación.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Sebastian e intentó ver si el chico estaba en su habitación. La puerta estaba medio abierta y Sebastian estaba parado en medio del cuarto, hablando. Le tomó a Kurt un par de segundos para darse cuenta de que Sebastian estaba hablando por teléfono.

—…. No sabrá nada. Créeme el plan funcionará. Sí….está bien… Confía en mí. Cierra la boca Evan ¿Quieres que toda tu familia te escuche?— Kurt recordó que Evan era el chico del que hablaba Amanda en la mañana. Esto no puede ser bueno, pensó.—...Está bien, te veré allí. Sí, yo me encargo de llevarlo. Adiós.

Rápidamente Kurt se alejó de la puerta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Amanda había dicho que solo debía vigilarlo y Kurt nunca se detuvo a pensar de qué manera debía hacer eso, ni tampoco le había preguntado a Amanda. Poco a poco el pánico aumentó ¿Qué tal si Sebastian huía y Kurt no podía detenerlo? Su error fue haber creído en las palabras de Amanda, tal vez Kurt no era como ella creía, tal vez lo iba a arruinar todo y terminarían despidiéndolo.

En medio de su pánico, no notó que Sebastian estaba caminado por la habitación con una expresión profunda como si estuviera pensando. Cuando Sebastian tomó una chaqueta, Kurt reaccionó. Al menos debía intentarlo, si dejaba que Sebastian escapara así de fácil lo despedirían y tendría que decirle adiós a NYADA. Además, sería muy vergonzoso ser despedido en su primer día.

Con este pensamiento en su mente bloqueando su miedo de arruinarlo todo, golpeó a la puerta del cuarto de Sebastian, cuando escucho un "adelante" de parte del otro chico, abrió por completo la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Sebastian al ver que se trataba de Kurt.

—Mmmm— ¡Diablos! aquí es donde fallaba el plan, Kurt no sabía qué decir. No quería sonar como que desconfiaba de que Sebastian huyera (aunque eso era exactamente lo que pensaba), pero necesitaba saber si algo estaba mal— ¿Vas a alguna parte?— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Por supuesto ¡Dah!— a pesar de que sus palabras no eran rudas, su tono lo era. Siempre lograba hacer eso.

—Pero Amanda dijo…

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a delatarme? ¿Me detendrás?— la risa de Sebastian era odiosa y ácida.

Kurt sabía que iniciar una lucha de insultos con Sebastian no resultaría en nada bueno, aunque era justo lo que quería hacer. Sebastian Smythe podía sacar lo peor de él en solo unos segundos, con tan solo mirarlo de esa manera que lo hacía sentir como basura o peor. Hablarle a Sebastian era difícil en sí y, por segunda vez en la noche, Kurt se preguntó si sería capaz de cumplir con lo que se le pedía al ser el mayordomo –policía- de Sebastian.

Debía actuar pronto, si dejaba que Sebastian huyera Amanda lo echaría.

Al notar que Kurt no respondería, Sebastian se giró con rumbo al vestidor con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en los labios. Se retocó el cabello y deslizó la chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros. Si Kurt debía ser honesto, el chico lucía bastante bien en un par de jeans oscuros, una camisa de rayas y unas botas negras. Notó que Sebastian ya había tomado las llaves de su auto y su teléfono. Se dirigía hacia la puerta y Kurt, sin saber qué más hacer, la bloqueó.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces?— preguntó Sebastian frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedes salir— fue todo lo que Kurt pudo decir.

—¿Y tú vas a impedirlo?— Sebastian se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Kurt, sonriendo con esa maldita mueca burlona con la que le pidió el café en el Lima Bean, sintiéndose el rey del universo y elevando aún más su ego. La sorpresa que el repentino movimiento de Sebastian causó en Kurt, le impidió rodar los ojos a la muestra de soberbia del chico Smythe.

Podía sentir sus mejillas colorearse y las palabras no salían de su boca. Trató de posar sus ojos en los de Sebastian y mantener el contacto visual, pero él tenía en su mira los labios de Kurt. Pudo sentirlo venir, pudo saborear los labios de Sebastian en anticipación. Pero el beso nunca llegó.

¿Era su imaginación o Sebastian había intentado besarlo? Sebastian Smythe. El Sebastian Smythe que se escabulle de casa para ir a fiestas y acostarse con montones de… ¿Chicas? August dijo "amoríos" pero no dijo qué tipo de amoríos. ¿Sería posible que Sebastian fuera…?

Sebastian parecía estar pensando en algo y sonrió de forma malévola, haciendo que Kurt saliera de aquel extraño transe en el que cayó momentáneamente.

—Te diré que: la abuela dijo que debías vigilarme ¿verdad?— Kurt asintió—.Entonces, si vas conmigo eso sería técnicamente vigilarme ¿O no?

La manera en la que Sebastian manipulaba la verdad no sorprendió a Kurt en lo absoluto.

—No lo sé…— Kurt se odió instantáneamente a sí mismo por la manera en que su voz se rompió al hablar.

—Si vienes conmigo, te harás cargo de que no cometa errores o lo que sea, y yo podré salir con mi gente…Todos ganan. Además, la abuela no se molestará contigo si regreso a casa sin haber causado otro escándalo ¿No lo crees?— las palabras de Sebastian no eran ni la mitad de tentativas que era su tono de voz, bajo y ronco. Sebastian miraba a Kurt directamente a los ojos, a esos pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros, con una mirada decidida.

Sebastian Smythe estaba lleno de tentaciones.

Por un lado, Sebastian era un demonio y cualquier cosa que planease de seguro no era buena, además, Amanda no estaría muy feliz si se entera de que Sebastian se fue a una fiesta con Evan. Por otro lado, Kurt sabía que detener a Sebastian implicaría atarlo a la cama, cosa que Kurt no podría a hacer (Uno, por la fuerza del otro chico y dos, porque sería…extraño). ¿Qué podría pasar de todas formas? Si Kurt seguía a Sebastian a la fiesta, se cercioraría de que el chico no se meta en líos y así conocería mejor a ese Evan. Tal vez Amanda le agradecería el acompañarlo, tal vez Sebastian no haría nada malo y llegarían a casa a salvo. Pero tal vez, todo saldría mal y Sebastian terminaría en prisión por haber atropellado un cachorrito por conducir ebrio, Kurt sería despedido, nunca iría a NYADA y lo peor, hasta lo acusen de ser su cómplice.

Ir con Sebastian a la fiesta y arriesgarse, u oponerse a él, perder la lucha y ser irremediablemente despedido en la mañana. Sebastian debió haber notado la batalla moral que se desarrollaba en la mente de Kurt porque volvió a hablar.

—Oh vamos, es una fiesta. Apuesto que hasta a ti te gustan. La abuela no se molestará, créeme. ¿Crees que se molestará si te aseguras de que no haga nada malo? De todas formas escaparé así que ¿Qué sería peor?— Sebastian levantó las cejas.

Estúpido Sebastian Smythe y sus convincentes argumentos.

—Está bien… pero ¿Podemos volver antes del amanecer?

—Sí, como sea. Mueve tu lindo trasero, vamos a llegar tarde— y ahí estaba de nuevo, Sebastian el cretino. Ya decía Kurt que habían pasado dos minutos y él seguía siendo amable, o bueno, medianamente tolerable— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a cambiarte o piensas ir a la fiesta con el uniforme? Porque créeme, sé de algunas personas a las que les encantaría verte en eso...— Sebastian el sarcástico tampoco es muy agradable, pensó Kurt.

Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, convenientemente ubicado al lado del de Sebastian, Kurt pensó que tal vez esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

O tal vez sí.


	3. La trampa

_Nota: Me disculpo por mi limitado conocimientos en autos._

Un par de muy ajustados jeans negros, una camisa blanca que dejaba ver bastante la piel de sus hombros y botas negras hasta la rodilla formaban el atuendo de Kurt para la noche.

Escribió una pequeña nota y la deslizó por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Amanda antes de dirigirse al garaje rápidamente. Sebastian se había cansado de esperar a Kurt, diciendo: "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo ahí adentro? ¿Estás fabricando la ropa o qué? ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?", terminando en Sebastian diciendo que esperaría en el auto.

Cuando Kurt entró en el garaje, Sebastian estaba recostado sobre uno de los numerosos autos de los Smythe, mirando su teléfono celular. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Kurt, sus facciones se suavizaron y lucía plenamente sorprendido de lo que veía, pero la expresión desapareció rápidamente.

—Ya era hora, creí que habías muerto ahogado entre la nube de spray para el cabello— Sebastian rodó sus ojos mientras entraba al auto por la puerta del conductor.

—No creo que seas el indicado para criticar mi cabello, ya que el tuyo no puede ser más CW— Kurt abordó el BMW negro y levantó su ceja al notar la _sencillez_ del auto, después de todo ese chico era el jodido heredero del grupo S&S— ¿BMW? ¿En serio, Sebastian? ¿Creí que el gran Sebastian Smythe tendría otro tipo de auto? ¿Tal vez un Koenigsegg CCX o un Aston Martin?— Kurt se aseguró de que _"El gran Sebastian Smythe_ " sonara tan sarcástico como fuera humanamente posible.

—Woah, sabes de autos. Así que no eres un estereotipo andante, eso es bueno— dijo Sebastian sarcásticamente—. Pero sí, tienes razón. De hecho, tengo un Aston Martin negro, pero usualmente uso este para las fiestas por si acaso alguno de mis idiotas amigos llegara a estropear mi bebé. Eso jamás lo perdonaría.

Kurt rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Sebastian acerca de él siendo un estereotipo. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si Sebastian era homofóbico, o bueno, si tenía algo en contra de la gente homosexual. Su miedo aumentó rápidamente al pensar que tal vez él sabía que Kurt era gay y lo humillaría más adelante debido a eso. Aunque, lastimosamente, estaba acostumbrado a ser humillado por ello, que Sebastian lo hiciera sería muchas veces peor, el chico tenía un gran don para insultar. Uno grande en verdad.

El viaje fue callado e incómodo. Kurt se concentró en mirar a través de la ventana y notó que su destino estaba lejos de Westerville, era Columbus. Sebastian los condujo a un vecindario bastante ostentoso, casas con hermosos jardines delanteros que parecían parques enteros, y diseños sofisticados. El auto se detuvo en frente de una enorme casa que bien parecía el lugar de reunión de una fraternidad universitaria sacada de alguna de esas tontas películas de jóvenes llenos de hormonas. Habían varios chicos en el jardín jugando, otros bailando y uno dormía plácidamente en un… ¿sofá? El sonido de la música que provenía de la casa era tan alto que Kurt se preguntaba en dónde estaba la policía y si a los vecinos no les molestaba tanto ruido.

—¿Es _aquí_?— preguntó Kurt en cuanto Sebastian había ubicado el auto.

—Sí, ahora bájate—dijo Sebastian descendiendo del auto y saludando a dos chicas que pasaban cerca de ahí.

Kurt bajó del auto, sin prestarle tanta atención al tono mandatario de Sebastian, después de todo él era su jefe…o algo así. Además, estaba tan aturdido por el ruido que no tenía caso empezar a discutir.

—Recuerda que debemos irnos antes del amanecer— le recordó Kurt una vez que se acercaban a la entrada de la casa en la que un chico rubio les sonreía, o bueno, a Sebastian.

—Como sea.

—Hey, Sebby— saludó el rubio una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente.

—Hola Evan— dijo Sebastian— Te he dicho que no me llames así.

 _Evan_. Así que este era el chico del que le había contado Amanda.

—¿Te molesta que te llame Sebby?

—Sí, ya te lo he dicho.

—Exacto— respondió el chico con una mueca de satisfacción tan parecida a la de Sebastian que, si no fuera porque Kurt ya había escuchado quién era, creería que era en realidad algún familiar del cretino de su jefe.

—Cierra la boca— respondió Sebastian en un tono molesto, sin embargo, no lucía molesto en absoluto. Tal vez así era la relación entre ellos.

—Y tú eres…— dijo Evan dirigiéndose a Kurt.

—Kurt— respondió, sonriendo abiertamente, no había ninguna razón para no ser amable. Él mismo juzgaría qué tan mala influencia es para Sebastian. No que le importara el idiota engreído, pero era parte de su empleo ¿Verdad?

—Oh, es todo un _placer_ conocerte— dijo Evan, levantado una ceja. Sebastian solo emitió un sonido de aburrimiento y entró en la casa, ignorándolos a ambos. El tono del chico fue… _sugestivo_ , e hizo que Kurt se sintiera muy, muy incómodo—. Lo digo en serio— comentó una vez más Evan, después de que Sebastian se había ido. Kurt sabía que se había sonrojado, pero prefirió ignorarlo y seguir al cretino.

Dentro de la casa la fiesta se realizaba a otro nivel. Habían lucen de muchos colores por todos lados, pero aun así todo el lugar estaba sumido en oscuridad y la música era incluso más alta. Kurt cubrió sus oídos porque sintió que le daría una jaqueca instantánea. Había chicas besándose en las esquinas, chicos semidesnudos besándose en el sofá y unas pocas parejas heterosexuales podían verse en el lugar. La fiesta era en sí bastante… inusual. Y, no por primera vez, Kurt se preguntó cuáles eran las _preferencias_ del joven heredero. No que le importara, claro.

Mientras caminaban a lo que Evan llamó "El centro de la fiesta", pasaron por al lado de muchas personas, en su mayoría chicos, que saludaban a Sebastian.

—Hey Seb ¿Listo para la segunda ronda?— le preguntó un chico rubio que tenía los pantalones más abajo de la cadera, con una sonrisa bastante sugestiva.

—Sebby hola— saludó una chica rubia muy alegremente, en lo que parecía un bikini.

—Chicos miren, llegó 'Bastian— dijo un chico alto y fornido sin camisa, mientras le hacía señales a un grupo de hombres jugando _body shots_ en lo que parecía ser la cocina de la casa. Cuando los chicos se detuvieron y miraron a Sebastian todos aullaron y silbaron animadamente.

Así que Sebastian era popular entre los chicos, qué curioso.

—Plebeyos— comentó Sebastian una vez que habían dejado atrás a toda la multitud en la sala y Kurt _tuvo_ que rodar los ojos porque eso era _tan típico niño rico_. Sebastian _sí_ era un estereotipo andante.

Varios chicos sonrieron a Kurt y, para ser honesto, se sentía bastante alagado. Nunca se consideró a sí mismo no atractivo, pero tampoco pensó que chicos que de seguro solo buscaban un acoston, fueran a sonreírle de _esa manera_.

Evan los guió hasta lo que parecía el patio trasero de la casa y si Kurt pensó que había mucha gente en el cuarto de estar, eso no era nada a comparación de la cantidad de gente en la piscina. Kurt no podía evitar pensar a cuantas fiestas como estás habían asistido, de seguro Puck diría que Evan si sabe cómo armar una fiesta.

Sebastian y Evan fueron recibidos por un grupo de personas con las que charlaban amenamente y Kurt fue olvidado.

Optó por sentarse en una silla en una de las zonas más apartadas de la piscina. Entre las muchas personas bailando y saltando, el alcohol, las risas y el ruido, Kurt se encontró a sí mismo más fuera de lugar que nunca en su vida. No es como que nunca hubiera estado en una fiesta, pero a las únicas a las que había asistido eran a las que habían organizado los chicos de New Directions y, bueno, no eran nada parecidas a esta. Al menos, en la fiesta de Rachel conocía a todos, aquí, por otro lado, apenas y conocía a una sola persona, y de seguro lo ignoraría toda la noche.

Luego de varios minutos que pudieron haber sido horas para el aburrido Kurt, Sebastian se dirigió hacia él, dejando a Evan (con quien había estado no hacía mucho tiempo hablando con una expresión seria). Caminaba lentamente entre las personas y Kurt pudo notar que seguía mediocremente sobrio por la manera en que, prácticamente tambaleando, había esquivado a un chico que corría hacia la piscina con la intención de saltar en ella. Tomó su teléfono celular de donde descansaba en su regazo, le echó un último vistazo al mensaje que acababa de enviar y lo guardó en su chaqueta, si todo salía como él sospechaba, necesitaría la ayuda de la persona al otro lado del mensaje.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco cuando vio que Sebastian estaba _sonriéndole_ mientras se acercaba.

—Hey — dijo el ya no tan sobrio Sebastian Smythe mientras se sentaba en la banca en donde Kurt estaba ubicado.

—Hey— Kurt se estremeció de repente ¿Por qué Sebastian se había sentado _tan_ cerca?

—Así que ¿Cómo la estás pasando hasta ahora?— dijo Sebastian dándole una sonrisa boba. En serio estaba ebrio.

—Oh ¿te refieres a que debería estar divirtiéndome? Lo siento, no lo sabía. Lo intentaré desde ahora y luego te diré….— comentó Kurt sarcásticamente y _wow_ , el sarcasmo se estaba haciendo demasiado común entre ellos.

—Oye, no seas así. Sé que no hemos tenido los mejores momentos, pero…

—Oh ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A cuándo hiciste que me despidieran de mi trabajo en el Lima Beam o a cuando me insultaste en la habitación?— de nuevo sarcasmo.

Sebastian suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. He sido un patán.

—Ajá. Uno grande.

—Está bien, escucha, lamento que nuestro primer encuentro no fuera el mejor— Sebastian se acercaba más y más a Kurt, poniéndolo incomodó—. Debiste haber tomado mi orden…- comentó en voz baja y, al notar la mirada que le estaba dando Kurt añadió— Quiero decir, lo siento, debí haber esperado como los demás—Kurt asintió.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Sebastian no dejaba de mirar a Kurt y en el que él pretendía que no lo estaba haciendo. Había algo muy raro en todo lo que estaba pasando: Sebastian siendo amable, Sebastian disculpándose, Sebastian mirándolo, Sebastian en sí durante lo que llevaba la noche.

—¿Quieres bailar?—preguntó de repente.

—¿Qué?— Kurt en definitiva no entendía qué estaba pasando por la mente del chico.

—Oh vamos. Te divertirás— Sebastian tomó a Kurt del brazo y tiró de él hasta que consiguió que estuviera de pie.

Caminó jalando a Kurt hasta una pequeña pista de baile improvisada, que estaba ubicada a orillas de la piscina. Puso su mano en su cintura y lo acercó a él. Sebastian olía a licor y a colonia, pero había algo en su aroma que no era ninguna de las dos cosas y que Kurt no podía identificar.

En el fondo _Domino_ de Jessie J sonaba a todo volumen, pero por alguna razón Sebastian bailaba despacio. Movía a Kurt lentamente como si en su cabeza estuviera reproduciendo una balada.

Kurt mantenía su mirada en el piso, sin atreverse a mirar la cara de Sebastian. Estaban suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera sentir el aliento del otro chico en su rostro. Sabía que los ojos verdes lo miraban intensamente y se estremeció, Kurt nunca había estado así de cerca de otro chico, nunca. Jamás había sostenido la mano de otro hombre de esta manera, y de seguro jamás había bailado lentamente con alguno… Bueno, excepto por Finn, pero eso no cuenta. El calor que emitía el cuerpo de Sebastian le estaba jugando una mala pasada a su mente y a su corazón. Sin embargo, Kurt se convenció a si mismo de que solo era el efecto de la música y la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

Sonrojado, miró finalmente hacía arriba y se encontró con los ojos del otro chico en los suyos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción jugaba en los labios de Sebastian, aquella mueca burlona y molesta que se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan _distintivo_. No obstante, no lucía tan petulante, más bien lucía seguro y confiado, en una buena manera.

Kurt sonrió tímidamente, más porque quería disipar el sentimiento incómodo en su pecho que por querer ser amable. No podía evitar sentir que había algo muy parecido a fuego entre ellos, como chispas explotando mientras bailaban, sonreían y se miraban.

Por un segundo, Kurt vio en el chico esa misma expresión que vio cuando entró en el garaje solo unas cuantas horas antes, y esta vez tampoco pudo leerla. Pero al igual que la última vez, se fue tan pronto como apreció, así que Kurt no le dio importancia.

—¿Disfrutas la fiesta?— inquirió Sebastian alzando un poco su voz para que Kurt pudiera oírlo sobre el ruido de la música.

—Tal vez— contestó Kurt juguetonamente, sintiendo la adrenalina de la fiesta envenenar sus venas.

Sebastian asintió y tiró de la mano de Kurt, acercándolo a su cuerpo aún más y susurró en su oído—Eso es bueno.

Estaban tan cerca que Kurt podía sentir el corazón de Sebastian latir en su pecho y estaba seguro de que él podía escuchar los alocados latidos del suyo.

Se movió incómodamente tratando de zafarse del agarre de Sebastian, pero falló cuando el otro chico lo apretó una vez más contra su cuerpo y lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— Sebastian movió su cabeza con tal de poder ver a Kurt directamente a los ojos—¿O es que acaso quieres que…? Oh, ya veo— dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sebastian se detuvo entonces, tomó la mano de Kurt con más fuerza, aunque no la suficiente como para lastimarlo. Lo llevó dentro de la casa. Subieron las escaleras de roble y caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar al frente de una puerta blanca. Sebastian volteó a mirarlo y _gruñó_.

Kurt supo que no le gustaría lo que venía así que soltó su mano del agarre de Sebastian y retrocedió.

—Oye, oye ¿a dónde vas? Creí que esto era lo que querías…—la falsa inocencia que se mostraba en el rostro de Sebastian fue suficiente para alertar a Kurt.

—¿Qué demonios creíste que yo quería?— preguntó Kurt con enojo, y entonces lo entendió—¿Eres... eres gay?— la expresión de profunda confusión en el rostro de Kurt debió ser exagerada, considerando lo ofendido que lucía Sebastian.

—Por supuesto que lo soy ¿qué creías?

—Bueno pues, yo… August dijo que te la pasas de amorío en amorío, además las chicas de la entrada… Yo solo pensé…— lo que más sorprendía a Kurt no era el hecho de que Sebastian fuera gay, si no que no lo hubiera notado. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel estaba orgulloso de su gaydar que nunca le había fallado, pero ahora ese orgullo no tenía validez.

—¿Amoríos? ¿Asumiste que era hétero porque mi chofer te dijo que tengo amoríos? ¿Qué clase de persona usa la palabra amoríos, de todas formas?— renegó Sebastian.

—No pareces gay—comentó Kurt en voz baja, aunque tenía que admitir que muchas cosas tenían sentido ahora.

—Que no sea un estereotipo andante como tú no significa que me gusten las mujeres.

—Eres un idiota— dijo Kurt cansado de oír lo del estereotipo en todas partes. Se giró con intención de irse pero Sebastian lo tomó gentilmente del brazo antes de que pudiera.

—Lo… Lo siento— el tono de Sebastian era casi inaudible, pero fue suficiente para que Kurt se girara nuevamente. Estaba confundido—. Mira, lamento lo del estereotipo, lo dije sin pensar.

—Sí, como todo lo que dices. Sólo eres un tonto niño mimado y caprichoso que…— pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por unos labios que lo besaban fuertemente. Trató de alejarse, pero el otro chico lo sostenía firmemente.

En algún momento durante el beso, Kurt cerró los ojos y empezó a responder la ruda caricia. Los labios de Sebastian eran suaves y cálidos, y su boca ágil y _experta_. Sintió la lengua del otro chico en su labio superior e involuntariamente abrió la boca. No pudo evitar el pequeño quejido que se escapó de sus labios cuando sus lenguas chocaron. Sebastian hizo un sonido de aprobación y se aferró a la cintura de Kurt, empujándolo hasta acorralarlo contra la puerta blanca.

Kurt pensó que ni los labios de Brittany ni los de Karofsky se habían sentido así de bien, y entonces recordó el ataque despiadado de David que lo había privado de su primer beso, y lo familiar que ahora se sentía el beso de Sebastian.

Lleno de horror, Kurt trató de alejarse con más fuerza y determinación esta vez, pero el chico lo mantenía fuertemente. Sebastian movió a Kurt y este abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los del otro ya abiertos. Sebastian lo miraba con satisfacción, aquella mirada llena de ego que lo hacía sentir humillado e inferior. Sus bocas aún estaban unidas cuando Kurt oyó el sonido de una cámara y vio un destello de luz.

Finalmente consiguió separar sus labios de los del otro chico y giró hacia donde varias personas sostenían cámaras y grabadoras de mano. Justo detrás del grupo de seis o siete paparazzi, Kurt pudo ver a un muy sonriente Evan.

Las manos de Sebastian se apoderaron aún más posesivamente de su cintura, mientras sonreía hacia las cámaras.

—Sonrían.

—Una foto más, joven Smythe.

—Otro beso.

Decían los paparazzi.

Sebastian obedeció y tomó el rostro de Kurt con una de sus manos, mientras la otra seguía en su espalda. Acercó sus rostros y lo besó a pesar del esfuerzo de Kurt por evitarlo.

El beso fue corto y torpe.

Una vez se separaron, los paparazzi se fueron guiados por Evan, y Sebastian soltó a Kurt.

—Gracias, damas y caballeros— dijo Evan desde las escaleras.

—Mañana temprano esto será el titular de todas las revistas y periódicos. La abuela te echará… Diría que fue un placer conocerte, pero no fue así.— Sebastian se giró para irse.

—Tú serás el que este en problemas, serás tú el que estará en el encabezado. Amanda se enojará— si Sebastian no estuviera tan confiando, tal vez hubiera notado lo calmado que estaba su mayordomo.

—¿Y? Puede desheredarme y todo lo que quiera. No quiero ser el jodido heredero. Adiós, princesa— fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Kurt sonrió para sí mismo, y con su teléfono envió otro mensaje.

El auto se detuvo en frente de la casa Smythe y un tambaleante Sebastian salió de él. Eran las siete de la mañana y todo no pudo haber salido mejor.

August y Amanda estaban junto a él, y al verlos Sebastian se echó a reír.

—Supongo que ya lo viste— dijo alegremente, aparentemente seguía ebrio porque tenía los ojos rojos, la ropa desordenada y el cabello desarreglado. Lucía completamente horrible.

—Así es— contestó Amanda—, Kurt me lo contó todo.

La sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció, tenía una expresión de confusión y de desconfianza.

—¿Creíste que no sabía lo que planeabas, _Bas_?—la enorme satisfacción que Kurt sentía al ver el rostro de Sebastian le hacía pensar que Finn tenía razón: Su trabajo era hacer a Sebastian miserable, y él amaba eso.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?— balbuceó el pequeño heredero.

—Le dije a Amanda antes de irnos que tú planeabas algo, y ella supuso que intentarías llamar a la prensa. Eres tan predecible, Sebastian.

—Así que los paparazzi…

—¿Te refieres a ellos?— dijo Amanda señalando el grupo de empleados de la casa que vestían informalmente y que sostenían cámaras en sus manos —.Si te preocuparas por conocer a los tuyos, hubieras reconocido a tu cocinero y al equipo de seguridad— los mencionados sonrieron tentativamente a Sebastian y pronunciaron sus "Buenos días, joven" en unísono, con un tono forzado, casi riendo—. Es un alivio que Kurt me hubiera avisado. Hice una gran elección contigo, querido— dijo dirigiéndose a Kurt.

Parecía que Sebastian aún no seguía el hilo en que sucedió todo, así que Kurt habló:—Le dejé una nota a Amanda y le envié un texto con las instrucciones. Te vi hablando con Evan y supuse que no era nada bueno. Amanda dijo que probablemente tratarías de hacer que me despidieran como lo hiciste con los demás, y ya que tus tácticas de sabotaje no cambian… Bueno, fue fácil engañarte— para este momento, cualquier rastro de confusión o embriaguez en Sebastian se había desvanecido, y en cambio lucía furibundo— Luego de que cantaras victoria llamé a August y vine aquí. _Jaque mate_.

Kurt sabía que tal vez su propia expresión de satisfacción debía de parecerle familiar a Sebastian, pero no podía importarle menos.

Hubo un momento extraño entonces: Sebastian lucía furioso, sí, pero algo en sus ojos brillaba con gran intensidad, había fuego en ellos y lucía casi impresionado. Lo miró de arriba abajo como si lo viera por primera vez, con ojos hambrientos como si su abuela y sus empleados no estuvieran allí, sin ningún tipo de reserva, y sonrió con esa mueca burlona tan característica.

—Esto no ha acabado, Hummel— dijo Sebastian mientras pasaba a su lado con rumbo a la casa.

—Claro que sí— interrumpió Amanda—. Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, y al hecho de que tenías la intención de poner a la familia y por tanto a la compañía bajo los ojos de la prensa amarillista una vez más, puedes considerarte oficialmente castigado; no saldrás de esta casa sin supervisión, a menos que sea para ir a la empresa.

—Pero abuela…

—Pero nada Sebastian, está decidido. Agradece que no le dijera nada de esto a tu padre. En cuanto a ti Kurt, buen trabajo. Estoy muy feliz de haberte contratado.

Kurt sonrió una vez más, ignorando la mirada asesina que le daba Sebastian. Cuando el engreído chico entró a la casa resoplando en frustración, Kurt se forzó a sí mismo a pensar de los hechos de la anterior noche como algo de trabajo y nada más. Se hizo a si mismo olvidar los besos y más aún, cómo se había sentido al besar a Sebastian.


	4. Blaine Anderson

NOTAS:

1\. Itálicas para recuerdos.

2\. Recuerden: esto es Kurtbastian

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Sebastian había intentado que lo despidieran. El caprichoso niño rico no había intentado huir desde entonces, de hecho, había estado inusualmente calmado.

Kurt ya se había acostumbrado a la vida en la casa Smythe, a los horarios y, sorprendentemente, también al uniforme, después de ciertos cambios y un prendedor de rinoceronte de la colección de Kurt. Claro, había tratado de no alterarlo mucho ya que no sabía si Amanda lo aprobaría o no. Sin embargo, en las últimas noches en las que no había podido dormir mucho porque extrañaba a su padre, había dibujado varios bocetos del uniforme en el cuaderno que su madre le había regalado a los siete años. Kurt amaba la moda desde que podía recordar, y aunque no fuera su más grande sueño, varias veces había fantaseado con desempeñarse en ese fabuloso mundo. Claro, NYADA y Broadway eran su mayor sueño, y el de Rachel.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde del sábado y todo el personal se disponía a almorzar. Kurt tomó su almuerzo y charló con los demás empleados hasta que de repente recordó algo. En la mente de Kurt se reprodujo la conversación que había tenido con su padre tan solo tres días antes en el patio trasero de la mansión:

— _¿Papá?— era la hora del almuerzo, pero Kurt no podía dejar de extrañarlo, así que usó su descanso para llamarlo._

 _«Hola hijo» respondió Burt al otros lado de la línea. Por lo que Kurt sabía, Burt había vuelto a DC para resolver algunos problemas que se le habían presentado con el programa nacional de artes._

— _¡Papá!— dijo Kurt alegremente, sintiéndose diez años más joven por la felicidad de escuchar finalmente la voz de su padre. Solo habían pasado algunos días, pero él ya lo extrañaba a morir—. Te he echado de menos._

 _«Y yo a ti, Kurt» podía escuchar el murmullo de varias voces al otro lado de la línea._

— _¿Estás ocupado?— esperaba que la respuesta fuera un no, en serio quería hablar con él._

 _«No, estoy en mi descanso» la voz de Burt sonaba un poco cansada, pero Kurt sentía la sonrisa de su padre a pesar de que no podía verlo «Cuéntame cómo te ha ido en tu nuevo empleo.»_

— _Bien, la gente aquí es muy agradable y la comida es fantástica— técnicamente no era un a mentira, pero sabía que su padre no se refería a eso._

 _« ¿Y que hay del niño al que debes cuidar?» Ouch, la pregunta difícil. Burt siempre tuvo una habilidad para soltar las preguntas difíciles como si no significaran nada._

— _No creo que Sebastian pueda ser llamado "niño". Además no debo cuidarlo, solo vigilarlo._

 _«Igual. ¿Cómo te ha ido con eso?» había preocupación en su voz._

— _Pues…— Kurt no sabía cómo decirle que el chico era un idiota total, no quería preocuparlo, pero obviamente Burt lo conocía mejor que nadie, así que lo supo sin que él tuviera que decírselo._

 _« ¿Es un dolor de cabeza? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? Porque si es así…»_

— _No, no. Es complicado. Sí, él es un mimado sin remedio, y créeme que estoy siendo gentil— Kurt suspiró cansado. No quería decirle más de la cuenta a Burt, pero deseaba tener a alguien con quien descargarse —. Pero hasta ahora lo he hecho bien. Amanda está encantada conmigo. He lidiado con cretinos antes y al menos Sebastian no es homofóbico._

 _« ¿No lo es?» Burt sonaba realmente sorprendido._

— _No, de hecho él es…gay también._

 _«Oh» Sabía que ese "Oh" no era nada bueno. Podía casi escuchar lo que su padre estaba pensando._

— _Sí— hubo un silencio incómodo._

 _«…Está bien. Sólo prométeme que tan pronto como sientas que es demasiado o en el momento en el que sean malos contigo, tú te irás de ese lugar. Y no te atrevas a preocuparte por el dinero para NYADA, ya pensaremos en algo juntos.»_

— _Está bien, lo prometo. Te he extrañado mucho papá; a ti, a Finn y a Carole también._

 _«Y estoy seguro de que ellos a ti también» su padre estaba empezando a sonar algo triste «Kurt, me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte dejado ir a ese lugar.» Burt rió sin aire, pero aún sonaba triste. Kurt rió con él._

— _Te amo papá._

 _«Y yo a ti hijo. Cuídate mucho.»_

— _Lo haré. Te veré el domingo, cuando vaya a casa. Aunque el chef de la casa es magnifico, extraño la comida de Carole._

 _«Lo sé, nadie se compara a ella» amaba la ternura en la voz de su padre cuando hablaba de Carole, en serio la amaba «Entonces te veré el domingo Kurt. Debo irme, se acabó mi descanso… Recuerda la promesa Kurt, siempre podrás volver a casa, esas son las ventajas de la familia, siempre te recibirán de vuelta sin importar nada»_

— … _esas son las ventajas de la familia, siempre te recibirán de vuelta sin importar nada— Kurt terminó la frase junto a su padre. Había escuchado eso millones de veces antes y era un hermoso consuelo, saber que siempre estarían para él, incluso si fallaba—.Lo sé._

 _«Me alegra, adiós Kurt» no quería decir adiós y sabía que su padre tampoco, pero ambos tenía cosas que hacer._

— _Adiós papá— sostuvo el teléfono contra su oído hasta que el sonido de la línea muerta le indicó que había terminado la llamada, y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Miró hacia arriba, era un día hermoso. Respiró profundo varias veces para evitar no sentirse muy deprimido, y volvió al comedor, totalmente inconsciente de que unos ojos verdes lo miraban desde atrás de una de las muchas puertas que dan al patio._

Con un sentimiento de nostalgia por haber recordado la conversación con su padre, Kurt terminó su almuerzo rápidamente y se disculpó en la mesa el levantarse. Caminaba lentamente por la sala principal cuando oyó la familiar voz de cierto engreído.

—¡Oye! Alista el auto, iremos al club, princesa— Sebastian estaba parado en la cima de la escalera, vistiendo ropa deportiva.

—No me llames así— contestó Kurt, dando media vuelta para poder ver completamente a Sebastian.

—Como sea, sólo ten listo el auto.

—¿Amanda lo autorizó?

—Pregúntale si quieres— fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse con rumbo a su habitación.

Es ese preciso momento su celular sonó, indicándole la llegada de un mensaje de texto:

 **De: Amanda Smythe.**

 **Ten cuidado, Kurt.**

Esa era la confirmación, pero Kurt aún tenía dudas.

 **Para: Amanda Smythe.**

 **Creí que él estaba castigado.**

 **De: Amanda Smythe.**

 **No te preocupes querido, esto es parte del castigo ;)**

 **Para: Amanda Smythe.**

 **¿Huh?**

 **De: Amanda Smythe.**

 **Sólo llévalo y ten cuidado ; )**

Por supuesto que lo tendría.

Estacionó el auto enfrente de la mansión, Sebastian aún no bajaba. ¿A qué club se dirigían? ¿Y a qué se refería Amanda con que esto sería un castigo? Mientras esperaba en el auto a que Sebastian se dignara a bajar de una vez por todas, Kurt recordó el beso. Era un recuerdo que no lo abandonaba y por el contrario aparecía en su mente aleatoriamente. Sebastian no lo había mencionado y Kurt tampoco lo haría, después de todo fue solo un engaño, no significó nada.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido seco de la puerta trasera el cerrarse con fuerza —¿Qué diablos esperas? Conduce.

—Dame una dirección, no sé a dónde nos dirigimos— Kurt rodó los ojos. En serio le estaba costando trabajo no responder a todos los insultos de Sebastian, suponía que de alguna manera debía controlarse, él era su jefe a pesar de todo.

—¿No se supone que eres mi mayordomo? Deberías saberlo.

—Llevo sólo una semana aquí. Lamento no saberlo todo.

—Incompetente.

—Patán.

—Mira, podemos insultarnos mutuamente hasta el amanecer, cosa que no me molesta, prefiero estar aquí— esa última parte la dijo tan rápido y en una voz tan baja que Kurt tuvo suerte de haberla oído. Sebastian sonaba cansado, triste incluso—, pero nada saldrá de esto. Llévame a Colinas Verdes en Westerville, se está haciendo tarde.

Había definitivamente cierta tristeza y resignación en la voz del chico, y su lenguaje corporal le decía a Kurt que estaba nervioso, casi temeroso. Se veía tensionado, y por lo que Kurt podía ver a través del retrovisor, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar todo esto y conducir.

Durante el corto trayecto Sebastian no dijo nada y miraba afuera de la ventana con una expresión de pura preocupación. El chico estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que Kurt se sorprendió al no escuchar algún insulto o queja cuando puso uno de sus discos favoritos. No conocía muy bien a Sebastian, pero de seguro Broadway no era lo suyo. Y aún así, el heredero no comentó en ningún momento.

Después de un rápido chequeo en el GPS, Kurt confirmó la dirección del club, ubicado en medio de las colinas de Westerville. El club The Eagle lucía magnifico a los ojos de Kurt, quien recientemente había empezado a encontrarse cara a cara con edificaciones lujosas. Se estacionó y luego de que Sebastian bajara nerviosamente (cosa que también pretendió no haber visto), le dio las llaves al chico que los saludó con una sonrisa, usando el uniforme del club.

La recepción del lugar era igualmente hermosa. Todo el lugar estaba decorado en tonos de marrón, haciendo que se viera extremadamente sofisticado y, de cierta manera, hogareño.

Kurt observó a Sebastian hablando con la recepcionista. Lo que fuera que la chica le estaba diciendo sólo lo hacía lucir más tenso y nervioso, algo no muy característico de él. De repente, movió sus ojos al resto del cuerpo del chico. Había estado tan sorprendido por el comportamiento de Sebastian en el auto que no había visto en realidad lo que llevaba puesto: un traje de deporte era excesivamente apretado. La camisa blanca con líneas verdes que ayudaba a resaltar su firme espalda, sus hombros anchos, sus brazos musculosos y, curiosamente, su abdomen. Mientras que sus shorts, apretados, le dieron a Kurt imágenes que no deseaba tener en su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza con firmeza, no deseaba tener ese tipo de pensamientos, y menos de Sebastian. No quería actuar como un tonto alrededor del otro chico. Sí, tal vez Kurt nunca había salido con un chico, o tal vez jamás hubiera tenido a uno tan cerca como cuando él y Sebastian bailaron en la fiesta de Evan, pero eso no significaba que fuera a lanzarse al primero que viera.

Vio a Sebastian alejarse y prontamente lo siguió. La tensión en los hombros de Sebastian era casi imposible de ignorar. Caminaron por un largo pasillo sin hablar, Sebastian iba cauteloso, constantemente mirando hacia atrás. Sin embargo, era obvio que no era para asegurarse de que Kurt estuviera allí. Al final del pasillo había dos enormes puertas de madera que conformaban la entrada a lo que supuso que era un salón.

Al llegar allí, Sebastian tocó la puerta y dos mayordomos aparecieron. Saludaron cordialmente al chico y a Kurt.

—¿Él está aquí?— preguntó Sebastian.

—Sí, señor. Sin embargo, pidió explícitamente no ser molestado durante el banquete.— respondió uno de ellos. Sebastian asintió y dio media vuelta. Antes de que el personal del club cerrara las puertas una vez más, Kurt pudo ver adentro y supo que era un gran salón. Había un enorme candelabro colgando del techo y cuadros adornando las paredes. El sonido de muchas voces se escapaba de la habitación, y estimó que se trataba de una reunión de al menos doscientas personas.

Sebastian se veía menos tenso -pero no por mucho- y caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos elegantes, como si de alguna manera quisiera escapar. Kurt lo siguió y pronto lo condujo hasta una gran puerta que daba al exterior. A lo lejos podía ver gente jugando golf, establos, piscinas y más cosas lujosas que había visto en películas. En general, para Kurt, solo era un lugar más lleno de mucha gente de clase alta relacionándose con otra gente de clase alta en un lugar exclusivamente para la clase alta. Algo dentro de su estómago se retorció. El terreno, a pesar de todo, era hermoso y extenso. Kurt no podía ver bien el fin del verde pasto del club.

Una vez más fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de un hondo suspiro. Volteó a mirar y vio a Sebastian con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levantada hacía el cielo. No sonreía pero se veía más calmado. ¿A quién se refería con «él»? ¿Se trataba de Evan? ¿O será alguno de sus otros amigos? Fuera quien fuera, en todo caso, parecía tener un poder enorme en Sebastian, era casi como si él le temiera a esa persona.

Justo cuando Kurt iba a abrir la boca para preguntar sobre lo sucedido, ambos chicos escucharon a alguien llamando a sus espaldas:

—¡Seb!

Giró en dirección de la voz y sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones le fue repentinamente arrebatado.

Cabello negro y rizado, ojos color miel, facciones masculinamente definidas y una sonrisa cálida y brillante. Aquel chico de estatura baja que estaba parado en frente de ellos, vistiendo ropa deportiva y sosteniendo un palo de golf en su mano, era actualmente el culpable de que la respiración de Kurt se entrecortara. Si no fuera porque el dolor de estar usando aquel horrible traje de mayordomo lo mantenía atado a la realidad, hubiera podido jurar que aquel joven era un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

—Anderson— respondió Sebastian fríamente como forma de saludo. No obstante, a pesar de la arrogancia de su voz, el otro chico no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, su sonrisa se anchó considerablemente mientras se acercaba y abrazaba al cretino de Smythe con sus (musculosos) brazos.

Por un momento Kurt temió que aquel chico fuera el novio de Sebastian, pero luego recordó de quién estaba hablando y desechó ese pensamiento.

—¿Cómo has estado? Ha sido un largo de tiempo desde que te vi por última vez— preguntó el chico lindo con ojos color miel.

—No te importa, enano— respondió el _¡oh!_ tan educado Sebastian. Él no parecía afectado en absoluto por las duras palabras de Sebastian, y en vez de responder giró su rostro y posó su mirada en Kurt.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Nadie, sólo el mayordomo— intervino Sebastian. Kurt lo ignoró y se presentó.

—Kurt Hummel, mucho gusto— extendió su mano y tomó la otra que se le ofrecía, mientras se saludaban la cara de Kurt se tornó de un rojo escarlata profundo y al notarlo el joven sonrió.

—Blaine Anderson, el gusto es mío.

Luego de un momento Kurt notó que aún no soltaba la mano de Blaine y la quitó tan rápidamente que hubo un momento incómodo entre ellos. Afortunadamente Sebastian rompió la tensión.

—Oye Anderson, no creí que te gustaran las niñas— dijo Sebastian obviamente refiriéndose a Kurt. Se rió ruidosamente y se fue.

—No le prestes atención, es un patán.

—Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé.

—Pero ¿cómo es que alguien como tú terminó siendo mayordomo de Sebastian? Te ves muy joven para ser mayordomo, sin ofender.

—Es una larga historia, yo mmm fue complicado— no quería revelar la razón, el chico era un extraño y probablemente venía de una familia rica como Sebastian. Sería vergonzoso contar su triste historia a alguien como él.

—Entiendo… Bueno, en ese caso, te deseo mucha suerte. La necesitarás con Seb.

—Gracias—Blaine sonrió a Kurt y este le devolvió el gesto antes de girarse e ir detrás de Sebastian.

El cretino caminaba rápido pero Kurt logró no perderlo de vista.

—Hey Sebastian ¿Quieres jugar un poco?— dijo Blaine, levantando su palo de golf para hacer obvio a qué juego se refería.

—No, y menos contigo— Sebastian se giró nuevamente y siguió caminando. Sus pasos eran largos y tenía su mirada fija en la nada, pensando.

—¿A dónde vamos?— preguntó Kurt cansado de tener que perseguir a Sebastian por todos lados. Sebastian se giró y lo miró con sorpresa por unos segundos, como si no se hubiera percatado de que Kurt seguía allí.

—Voy a las canchas de tenis, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras— dijo seriamente y luego se fue.

Kurt supuso que no sería malo dejarlo ir y echar un vistazo al lugar, pero ya que tenía el traje de mayordomo puesto desechó ese pensamiento. Lo mejor era seguirlo y vigilarlo desde la distancia, así su horrible actitud no arruinaría su día aún más.

—Él siempre hace eso— escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Blaine aún allí, caminando detrás de ellos—. Él siempre huye a las chanchas de tenis cuando está frustrado o algo parecido. ¿Vino a ver al señor Smythe?

—¿El señor Smythe?— Oh, claro. Eso era. La razón por la que Sebastian había estado tan estresado era esa, porque debía ver a su padre. Aunque Kurt nunca había visto al hombre, por lo que contó August era bastante estricto. Además, Kurt recordó el día que Sebastian trató de hacer que lo echaran, cuando Amanda dijo que debía agradecerle por no decirle a su padre. ¿Acaso el padre de Sebastian era tan atemorizante para él?—Eso creo—respondió después de unos instantes.

—Ya veo. Bueno es normal que esté así entonces— Blaine miró la espalda de Sebastian que se alejaba con una mezcla de compasión y tristeza. Kurt estaba apunto de preguntar porqué era "normal", cuando Blaine volvió a hablar:— ¿Te parece si hacemos algo? Mis amigos ya se fueron y te ves algo corto de planes también.

La verdad era que debido a la información que acabada de recibir sobre el padre del cretino, había olvidado que había un chico lindo como salido de un cuento de hadas parado justo a su lado. Y como si fuera poco, lo estaba invitando a hacer algo.

Blaine le sonreía de una manera amable, y su rostro resplandecía en la luz del sol. Kurt jamás en su vida había visto a un chico tan atractivo en su vida, con ojos de _ese_ color en particular y con una voz tan agradable.

Sin embargo, recordó que lo mejor sería no perder a Sebastian de vista. Así que volvió a la realidad:—No lo sé, debo vigilar a Sebastian.

—No creo que vaya a hacer algo malo allí, generalmente solo va a golpear pelotas y gritar obscenidades para descargarse. Pero si te preocupa ¿Qué te parece si vamos allá con él? Hay varias chanchas y lugares en los que estar.

—Está bien— respondió. Kurt se preguntaba porque este chico Blaine estaba siendo tan amable con él. Juzgando por el comentario de antes de Sebastian sobre que a Blaine le gustaran las niñas, y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gel y _cuidado_ que tenía su cabello, Kurt sospechó que Blaine era gay también.

Mientras caminaban detrás de Sebastian –quién ya estaba bastante lejos-, Kurt se dio cuenta de que no había notado cuanta gente gay había en Lima y Westerville. Antes de que todo este desastre pasara en su vida, él había estado seguro que aparte de Santana, Dave y Brittany todos en ese condenado pueblo compartían preferencias. No obstante, ahí estaba. Sebastian era el primer chico abiertamente homosexual que él había conocido y resultaba que era uno de _esos_ que hacían ver de manera negativa a la comunidad gay entera. Y ahora estaba Blaine, a quien no conocía casi, pero que parecía ser diferente del cretino.

Y él esperaba que así fuera, era agradable saber que al menos no todos los amigos de Sebastian con los que tendría que interactuar de alguna manera eran unos patanes.

Llegaron al lugar en donde alrededor de siete canchas de tenis estaban ubicadas. Sebastian al parecer había entrado en una y como Blaine, predijo, estaba furiosamente golpeando bolas con su raqueta. Había una canasta llena de pelotas a su lado y estaba tan sumido en su descarga de energía que ni siquiera notó cuando Blaine y Kurt se sentaron a un lado de la cancha.

—Así que, Kurt Hummel…—dijo Blaine de la nada, después de varios minutos de silencio mientras ambos veían a Sebastian maldecir y golpear pelotas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú larga historia sobre cómo terminaste siendo mayordomo de Sebastian es lo suficientemente larga para pasar el rato?— Blaine lo miraba con intriga genuina. Él parecía ser tan transparente, tan puro, sin intenciones escondidas. Se sintió algo tímido bajo la intensa pero sincera mirada de Blaine y trató de pensar en cómo contar la historia de su miserable vida en las últimas semanas.

—Yo mmm pues…— realmente no sabía si quería decirle ¿qué tal si le decía a Sebastian lo de NYADA? Aunque Blaine no desprendía absolutamente nada de desconfianza, Kurt se sentía reacio a hablar.

—Oh, si no… si no es algo de lo que quieras hablar no te preocupes. Sólo me da curiosidad, pero en serio, si es algo que no quieres discutir por mí está bien. Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por ejemplo…— Blaine estaba golpeando suavemente la yema de sus dedos contra su mejilla mientras pensaba— Ahora que lo pienso a penas y nos hemos presentado bien. Deberíamos jugar uno de esos juegos de preguntas ¿te parece?— dijo luego de un momento.

—Está bien, pero si digamos hay una pregunta que no quieres responder…

—Debes decir "Banana"— dijo Blaine riendo, y Kurt rió también porque _wow, Blaine es tan diferente a Sebastian_. Casi podía imaginarse a si mismo siendo amigo de él, o más. Tal vez.

—Está bien, yo empiezo— habían muchas cosas que quería preguntar, pero teniendo en cuenta que apenas y se conocían, decidió empezar por lo básico—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—18. Mi turno: ¿Canción favorita justo ahora?

—Esa es una difícil. Yo creo que tal vez Not The Boy Next Door— Kurt sabía que tal vez no era la canción más escuchada en su reproductor, pero fue la canción que hizo que entrara a NYADA y siempre la iba a amar por eso. Además, Kurt quería saber si Blaine era gay, y aunque basarse en el estereotipo de que la mayoría de chicos gay aman Broadway era ridículo, tenía que tratar algo. Era mejor que decir "¿Eres gay, Blaine?"

Algo similar a alegría mezclada con emoción apareció en el rostro de Blaine y de repente se encontró en la conversación más amena que había tenido en semanas. Resulta que Blaine era tan fanático como Kurt en cuanto a musicales. De hecho, Blaine le dijo que él solía estar en el coro de su escuela. Hablaron de música, de artistas, de moda, de _todo_ , antes de que la conversación de alguna manera se centrara en Sebastian.

Blaine le contó que él y Sebastian solían ir juntos a la misma escuela, Dalton, y que allí lo había conocido.

—¿Cómo es que alguien tan agradable como tú es amigo de…él?— preguntó Kurt, no siendo capaz de resistir preguntar eso un minutos más, porque en serio _¿cómo?_

Blaine miró a Sebastian (quién había estado golpeando pelotas por media hora y cuya furia aún no parecía disminuir), y respiro hondo:— No somos amigos realmente. Digo, para mí Sebastian es un amigo porque lo conozco desde jardín de niños, pero él siempre trata de alejar a la gente que se acerca mucho. Además, luego de que Sebastian fuera enviado a Paris hace dos años perdimos contacto y desde entonces no hemos hablado mucho, no como antes. Él solía tener muchos amigos en Dalton, sobre todo en Los Warblers.

—¿Entonces ese chico Evan…?— preguntó nuevamente Kurt, olvidando por completo que era el turno de Blaine. No obstante, el solo nombre hizo que Blaine se sentara un poco más derecho sobre el césped y fue distracción suficiente para que también olvidara la dinámica del juego.

—¿Conociste a Evan?

—Algo así— respondió Kurt. Blaine lucía un poco fuera de lugar, parecía que había recibido un golpe bajo, y temió haber cometido un gran error—¿Dije algo malo?

—No, no es eso. No te preocupes— Blaine le sonrió por milésima veces y Kurt realmente estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que una pequeña parte de él se derretía cada vez que eso pasaba— Si ya conociste a Evan ¿significa que Sebastian trató de deshacerte de ti?

—Oh sí, trató y _falló_.

—¿No pudo?

-Nop. Supe que era una trampa y él perdió. No funcionó conmigo— Kurt se sentía bastante orgulloso de poder decir eso. Y la mirada de asombro de Blaine sólo ayudaba a que se sintiera así.

—Wow, Kurt Hummel, eres realmente algo. Sebastian siempre ganó las otras veces.

—Sí, bueno, sus técnicas, según tengo entendido, no han cambiado mucho, así que no fue difícil— Blaine rió y asintió. Hubo un pequeño silencio, y cuando Kurt estaba listo finalmente para preguntarle a Blaine sobre su orientación sexual, un chico con el uniforme del club interrumpió en la cancha y se acercó a Sebastian. Le dijo algo que hizo que Sebastian se detuviera de golpe, miró alrededor como si estuviera perdido de repente, y sus ojos se enfocaron en ellos, por primera vez desde que habían llegado hacía casi una hora ya.

El chico se retiró y Sebastian parecía un poco impactado. Blaine estaba muy tenso a su lado y Kurt asumió que tenía que ver con el señor Smythe de alguna manera.

Blaine se levantó y caminó hasta él, pero Sebastian tiró la raqueta y empezó a irse, rechazando cualquier cosa que Blaine le estaba ofreciendo. Blaine se quedó quieto, mirando cómo él se iba y por la mirada de compasión en los ojos de Blaine, Kurt supo que sí era sobre el señor Smythe.

Kurt se levantó, sacudió su uniforme y corrió hasta donde estaba Blaine.

—Creo que tengo que seguirlo.

—Sí, es cierto— dijo Blaine aún mirando a Sebastian—. Ve con él—dirigió su mirada a él ahora y sonrió— Fue todo un placer conocerte, Kurt Hummel. Tienes un excelente gusto. Espero poder verte de nuevo algún día.

Blaine extendió su mando y sin pensarlo dos veces Kurt la tomó: era suave y su apretón era firme sin tratar de ser intimidante.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Suerte con él. Cuando se trata de su padre, él puede ser algo… difícil. Pero en general es un buen chico, solo que la gente no lo ve como es en realidad—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?— dijo Kurt en voz baja, más para si mismo que para Blaine.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, nada, nada. En serio gracias, Blaine. Mis últimos días trabajando como mayordomo han sido sofocantes debido a ya sabes quién— Blaine rió antes eso y era lindo hacerlo reír, Kurt se dio cuenta—, así que la charla de hoy fue…agradable. Gracias.

—No hay problema, eres bastante agradable tú también. En serio espero poder verte de nuevo. Ahora, creo que es mejor que corras, ya está lejos.

Kurt de repente recordó que Sebastian ya no estaba golpeando pelotas como un maniático, y al girar vio que en realidad si estaba bastante lejos.

—Cierto. Bueno, te veo luego, Blaine— Kurt soltó lentamente la mano de Blaine, no queriendo realmente irse, pero entendiendo que tenía que.

Empezó a caminar y justo cuando iba saliendo de la zona de las chanchas oyó su nombre.

—¡Kurt! ¡Espera!

—¿Sí?— preguntó a Blaine una vez que este lo había alcanzado.

—Dame tu teléfono— Kurt estaba algo sorprendido de oír eso. Nunca nadie le había pedido su número de teléfono antes. Sacó su teléfono y se lo dio a Blaine, quien presionó varias teclas tan rápido como pudo y le devolvió el celular—. Listo. Ahora definitivamente podré verte de nuevo.

Kurt sintió toda su sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.

—Se te escapa— dijo Blaine y Kurt salió de su estado de atontado y recordó lo que debía estar haciendo.

—Cierto. Adiós Blaine.

—Adiós Kurt, hasta la próxima.

Esta vez Kurt corrió tan rápido como pudo ya que Sebastian estaba fuera del alcance de su vista, y trató de no pensar en el hecho de que tal vez Blaine había estado coqueteando con él y que había dicho que quería verlo de nuevo.

Corrió hasta el lobby por donde habían llegado y encontró a Sebastian caminando hacía unas escaleras. Lo siguió, esta vez sin correr, y al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que la tensión en sus hombros había vuelto. Subieron las escaleras, caminaron por otro largo pasillo, y cuando Sebastian se detuvo frente a una gran puerta y respiró profundo, Kurt entendió que él aún no había notado que Kurt estaba ahí.

Decidió que lo mejor era no hacerse notar de todas formas, y se quedó parado donde estaba, esperando a que Sebastian hiciera algo. Él se veía realmente _inestable_ cuando llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante— dijo una voz bastante grave desde el otro lado.

Sebastian giró la perilla y entró, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él.

Kurt estaba cien por ciento seguro de que la persona del otro lado era su padre. No fue la primera vez que se preguntó qué tipo de persona era ese hombre para que Sebastian se mostrara tan afectado.

Podía oír voces del otro lado y estaba tan tentado a pegarse a la puerta para escuchar mejor, que cuando lo notó ya estaba parado al frente de la oficina. No se reclinó sin embargo, solo se quedó ahí, tratando de no respirar para oír algo.

No sabía qué era lo que le resultaba tan intrigante de todo esto, y maldijo su curiosidad porque estaba seguro que eso era espiar y que no estaba para nada bien.

—… ¿cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como un niño, Sebastian? Me enteré que casi pones a la familia en riesgo de un escándalo de nuevo— La voz era seria y se oía tan fría que Kurt casi sintió pena por Sebastian.

—¿La abuela...?—dijo Sebastian con una voz que trataba de no sonar temerosa pero fallaba miserablemente.

—No fue necesario ¿Crees que con tu comportamiento no tendría personas vigilándote?— el padre de Sebastian suspiró cansadamente—. Sebastian, eres una decepción para esta familia. Llevas aquí en Estados Unidos casi dos meses desde que volviste de Paris y mira todos los problemas que has causado. Si no me molestara tanto, le dejaría la compañía a Michael. Ha demostrado más capacidades y más respeto por el nombre de la empresa y de la familia que tú en toda tu vida. Sin embargo, eres tú el que debe tomarla, es tu responsabilidad desde el día en el que naciste, es tu destino. ¿Sabes cuánta responsabilidad es esto? ¿Tienes idea de cuántas personas dependen de esta empresa? ¿Contemplas de la manera más mínima siquiera todo el trabajo que todos tus antepasados tuvieron que realizar para que seamos los número uno justo ahora en casi todo el mundo occidental? Todos los ojos en el mundo financiero, en Wall Street están puestos en ti y en cómo vas a manejar esta empresa. Hemos sido reconocidos y hemos estado en los primeros lugares ¿Acaso no lo ves? No puedes arruinar todo esto con tu estúpido comportamiento. Y no voy a aguantar tus pataletas por mucho, mi paciencia se agota, Sebastian, más te vale empezar a entrar en razón pronto.

Durante todo el discurso del señor Smythe, Sebastian no había dicho nada. Muchas de las palabras que había dicho eran bastante…duras. Kurt imaginaba que si su padre le hablara con el tono del señor Smythe y usaba las palabras que él había usado… bueno, probablemente Kurt lloraría como un niño pequeño. No podía imaginar cómo debió haber sido la vida de Sebastian si todo el tiempo lo trataban así. Aunque no justificaba completamente su comportamiento de cretino de primera, explicaba un poco el porqué detrás de su horrible personalidad.

Ahora que Kurt lo pensaba, Amanda había dicho algo muy parecido: había dicho que ser el heredero de la compañía era para lo que Sebastian había nacido. Kurt imaginó también cómo sería si toda tu vida estuviera planeada antes de que siquiera tuvieras razón, y esta vez si sintió pena por el pobre chico.

—Yo nunca pedí esto. Nunca quise ser el heredero de la compañía ¿Por qué diablos no se la dan a Michael y ya? Él ya ha dicho que le encantaría tomarla. Dásela a él y déjame en paz, déjame decidir qué hacer con mi vida por mi mismo ¿Realmente me imaginas manejando todo esto? ¡Jamás me ha importado una mierda algo de esto!

—¡Sebastian! ¡Con un demonio, eres un Smythe! Esa es tu responsabilidad. Toda tu vida has tenido todo lo que quieres, todo lo que has deseado te ha sido dado ¿No lo entiendes? Eres diferente de la gente normal porque naciste en una cuna de oro y tenías un trono esperándote desde que fuiste concebido. Además ¿Qué harás con tu vida si le damos la compañía a Michael? ¿Desperdiciarla con tus jueguitos absurdos? ¿Con esos maricas?— el padre de Sebastian había gritado la última parte con una mezcla de ira y asco tan profundos que Kurt se sintió personalmente ofendido por unos segundos. No obstante, esto acabó cuando, luego de unos segundos, Sebastian habló de nuevo:

—Vete a la mierda— dijo en una voz baja a comparación del tono que toda la conversación había mantenido. Se oía lleno de furia, pero sobretodo de tristeza. Y bueno, era normal, el señor Smythe aparentemente era algo homofóbico y había insultado a su propio hijo. Kurt imagino que se sentiría devastado si su padre le dijera eso. Justo cuando se le ocurrió que debería dejar de comprar su padre con el señor Smythe porque eran demasiado diferentes, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y un muy afectado Sebastian estaba en frente de él.

Por unos instantes, ambos se miraron con sorpresa, hasta que Kurt comprendió que estaba pegado a la puerta de la oficina del señor Smythe y estaba, por lo tanto, bloqueando el camino de Sebastian. Trató de no sentirse muy avergonzado por haber sido atrapado espiando y se hizo a un lado.

—Realmente te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿no?—Sebastian lo miró con algo parecido a ira antes de irse y cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

Caminaba con paso firme pero un poco nervioso, como si tratara de huir. Kurt lo siguió en silencio hasta el estacionamiento. Cuando salieron, el sol estaba hasta ahora escondiéndose y parecía que el lugar estaba repentinamente más calmado. Durante el regreso a la mansión Sebastian no dijo absolutamente nada, solo miraba por la ventana y respiraba hondo de vez en cuando.

 _Vaya día_ , pensó Kurt mientras conducía por Westerville al atardecer.


	5. El vino y los rosales

_Hola, volví. Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Este capítulo es corto, pero personalmente creo que marca el inicio de un entendimiento real entre los chicos. Espero que lo disfruten, y de nuevo, lamento la demora._

CAPÍTULO 5: EL VINO Y LOS ROSALES.

Esa noche, cuando Kurt se preparaba para irse a dormir, oyó pasos en el corredor y renegó internamente porque no podía creer que Sebastian fuera a escapar una vez más. Volvió a ponerse su uniforme y salió de la habitación. No vio nada en el pasillo, así que decidió ir al cuarto de Sebastian. Nada, no había rastros de él, pero su teléfono estaba sobre la mesa de su cama. Tal vez no había huido. O tal vez era un teléfono idéntico para despistar a Kurt. Salió de la habitación para ir a buscarlo y pensó que ser el policía de Sebastian lo estaba volviendo paranoico de alguna forma.

Fue al estacionamiento y todos los autos estaban. Fue a la cocina, luego a la sala, al estudio de Amanda (quién ya se había ido a la cama), buscó en todo el jardín y aun así no había señal del heredero. Estaba empezando a angustiarse cuando vio más allá de los rosales del jardín una pequeña bodega. Tenía un ligero presentimiento de que tal vez Sebastian estaba allí, pero dudó en ir ya que Amanda no había incluido ese lugar en el recorrido, y temía que no estuviese permitido entrar. Se debatió la cuestión y llegó a la conclusión que era mejor ir y que lo regañaran, a perder a Sebastian y ser despedido.

Era una bodega pequeña, pero como todo en la casa Smythe, parecía bien cuidada y tenía clase. Abrió la pequeña puerta de la entrada tras comprobar que no estaba cerrado con llave, y se encontró con que las luces estaban encendidas, no obstante, lo que había dentro lo sorprendió aún más. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de estantes llenos de botellas. Una inspección más detallada le dijo a Kurt que eran botellas de vino y champagne. Había de muchas épocas, debía ser vinos muy costosos, pensó Kurt. Estaba tan maravillado al ver tantas botellas juntas que cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas, gritó de una manera que, en otra situación y con otra persona, hubiera sido muy vergonzosa.

—Oyeee Kuuurt.

Kurt se giró y vio que Sebastian estaba sentado en el piso, justo detrás de un estante. Tenía en la mano una botella y llevaba puesto un traje gris que se veía muy costoso. Por un momento, pensó en decirle a Sebastian que un traje tan bonito como ese no era para que tontos como él, que no entendían de moda, lo dañaran sentándose en el suelo. Pero Sebastian se veía ebrio y tenía los ojos como si hace poco hubiera estado llorando.

Cuando empezó su búsqueda no esperaba encontrarse a Sebastian de esa manera, y obviamente no en ese estado. Era peor aún. Lidiar con Sebastian tratando de huir hubiera sido más fácil que esto. Ahora, con el petulante chico sentado en frente suyo, con una botella en la mano y un estado de depresión, Kurt se debatía qué hacer.

—¿Qué me ves? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?— dijo Sebastian confundido. Se tocó la cara tontamente como si esperara encontrar algo en realidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Sebastian?— preguntó Kurt. Era tan inusual verlo así que se sintió aturdido.

Sebastian miró alrededor como si no entendiera a qué se refería Kurt. Tenía el traje desarreglado, la corbata suelta y la camisa fuera del pantalón. Sebastian era un completo desastre en esos momentos.

—Uh ¿bebiendo?— dijo finalmente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Qué haces aquí escondido, bebiendo a esta hora, y con ese traje puesto?— preguntó Kurt, caminado hacia él.

—No sé— Sebastian miró al techo y parpadeó como si tratara de calmarse a sí mismo—. ¿Quieres?— le ofreció a Kurt la botella.

Kurt se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia prudente, y aceptó la botella. La detalló y vio que era un vino de 1934. Tomó un pequeño sorbo por curiosidad, ya que no planeaba embriagarse en el trabajo. Era dulce, muy dulce, y a la vez fuerte. Sintió el líquido bajar lentamente por su garganta. Tomó otro sorbo y notó que Sebastian lo miraba atentamente.

—Bueno ¿no?— dijo.

—Así es.

Sebastian agarró la botella de nuevo y bebió una gran cantidad. La botella estaba por la mitad, pero era poco creíble que Sebastian se hubiera embriagado de esa manera con tan poco licor. A lo mejor ya había bebido otra botella. Buscó con su mirada, y efectivamente, había una botella idéntica de la que había bebido antes, solo que esta estaba vacía.

Miró a Sebastian tomar pequeños sorbos de la botella mientras miraba a la nada con los ojos desenfocados. Estaba pensando en algo. Kurt se preguntaba si esto tendría algo que ver con la conversación que Sebastian había tenido con su padre esa tarde. Era muy probable, pero no quería preguntar ya que sentía que era un tema delicado. Además, por una vez, Sebastian no estaba comportándose como un idiota con él, y esta vez era real, así que prefirió no arruinarlo.

Mientras lo observaba, Kurt se dio cuenta de que la vida de Sebastian era más complicada de lo que él imaginaba. No lo suficiente para justificar que fuera un cretino, pero lo era. Tenía que hacerse cargo de una compañía que no quería solo por un apellido. Kurt no entendía del todo porqué era tan importante el apellido, él hubiera imaginado que la capacidad y las habilidades finalmente importaban más, pero para los Smythe no era así. Recordó la charla con Amanda la mañana que él empezó a trabajar, la manera en la que Sebastian había implicado que había algo más que quería hacer con su vida, y se preguntó si había algo que este chico lleno de lujos amaba hacer. ¿Tal vez escribir? Sebastian tenía montones de libros en su habitación, era probable que quisiese ser escritor. ¿O tal vez músico? No sabía si Sebastian tenía alguna afinidad por la música, pero podría ser. O simplemente, el chico solo no quiere estar atado a todas esas obligaciones y vivir la vida fácil que lleva hasta el día de su muerte.

Sebastian empezó a tararear una canción que Kurt no reconocía. Le ofreció la botella una vez más, pero él la rechazó. Jamás toleró mucho el alcohol y sería arriesgado embriagarse en la casa Smythe.

—Tú te lo pierdes— murmuró Sebastian, volviendo a tararear la canción.

En parte, Kurt se sentía mal por Sebastian, si tuviera que dejar todos sus sueños por manejar una empresa, si fuese él el que tuviera la vida planeada desde su nacimiento, tal vez Kurt hubiera sido igual de rebelde. Bueno, no tanto como Sebastian, ni tan odioso, pero hubiera luchado por su libertad también.

—Es que… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué precisamente yo?— dijo Sebastian de repente, arrastrando las palabras, y Kurt inmediatamente supo a qué se refería.

—No lo sé— respondió Kurt, sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Y por qué la gente me odia? ¿Qué les hice?— preguntó como si de verdad no supiera la respuesta a eso.

—¿Tal vez porque eres un arrogante y tratas a todos como si fueran tus esclavos?

—¿Tengo la culpa de ser rico, de tener más dinero que los demás?—preguntó, como si no hubiera oído lo que Kurt acababa de decir—. Quiero decir, Blaine también tiene dinero, pero nadie en la escuela lo ignoró, a él si lo invitaban a las fiestas en la piscina.

Kurt no tenía idea de qué estaba balbuceando Sebastian, pero parecía que era algo que le enfadaba, así que guardó silencio.

—Él nunca me llama— susurró Sebastian— Ni siquiera me llamaba en mis cumpleaños, solo le decía a su secretaria que me comprara algo y ella misma escribía la tarjeta, como si fuera él. Apuesto a que ni recuerda qué día es.

A Kurt le tomó unos segundos entender que estaba hablando del señor Smythe.

—¿Él nunca te llamaba? ¿A dónde?

—A casa. Él nunca estaba en la casa, siempre estaba viajando o en Nueva York. Cuando yo vivía en Paris tampoco lo hacía. Y ahora espera que yo tome la compañía.

—¿Por qué el asunto del apellido es tan importante?—preguntó Kurt.

—Finalmente no tiene que ver mucho con que Michael no sea un Smythe de apellido, porque bien podría tomar el apellido si quisiera ¿sabes? Somos ricos, tenemos abogados y eso, podría ser posible. Es solo que…todos solo no quieren que ellos obtengan el poder.

—¿Ellos?

—Sí, Michael, Dianna, su madre, y su padre Cameron.

—¿Y por qué nadie quiere? ¿Ni siquiera Amanda?

—En especial ella— dijo Sebastian tomando más vino. Kurt empezaba a preocuparse de que fuera a intoxicarse o algo parecido, ya había bebido demasiado—. La tía Dianna se casó con Cameron a pesar de que todos querían que ella se casara con el hijo de un antiguo socio. Era un matrimonio arreglado y el tipo era un bastardo de mierda, así que ella huyó y se casó con otro hombre. No hubiera importado mucho si Cameron tuviera una empresa para efectuar la unión, ya que Smythe&Smythe estaba en dificultades económicas y daba igual si era una marca reconocida de hoteles o una fábrica de cortinas. Pero el tipo era un hombre corriente, con un título en veterinaria, ¡Veterinaria! La abuela se molestó tanto que cortó todo tipo de comunicación con ellos, levantó la empresa ella sola y preparó a papá para tomarla luego de ella. Para la abuela, la tía Dianna es una traidora, y eso es por lo que no quiere que Michael tenga la empresa. No es por ningún jodido honor de familia, eso es pura mierda. Es por orgullo.

Sebastian tomó un tragó largo de vino, y Kurt le arrebató la botella, haciendo que esta se regara sobre el hermoso traje gris.

—¡Oye!— dijo Sebastian tratando de tomarla de nuevo.

—Ya has bebido demasiado, Sebastian.

Sebastian no debatió, solo rodó los ojos y respiró hondo. Recargó su cabeza contra el estante que estaba detrás de él y cerró los ojos un momento. Kurt se levantó y puso la botella lo más alto posible, aunque daba igual ya que todo el cuarto estaba lleno de botellas. Se sentó de nuevo junto a Sebastian y pensó en lo que le acababa de contar. Amanda se veía tan amable, no se imaginaba que una mujer tan dulce pudiera ser tan rencorosa. Por alguna razón no dudó de que lo que Sebastian contó fuera mentira, lo había recitado como si fuera algo que se había aprendido de memoria, como si pensara mucho en ello. Desde la perspectiva de Sebastian, era totalmente injusto que tuvieran que obligarlo a apoderarse de la compañía solo por algo así, pero Kurt empezaba a entender que entre asuntos familiares, y más de gente tan complicada como los Smythe, siempre había más puntos de vista.

Kurt respiró profundo y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en el suelo de una bodega de vinos, de una de las familias más ricas de los Estados Unidos, hablando con el que pronto sería el dueño de toda esa fortuna. Era bastante irreal.

—¿No hay problema con qué estemos aquí?—preguntó Kurt.

—Sí, pero me vale mierda— dijo Sebastian luego de un largo rato.

—Levántate, salgamos de aquí—tomó a Sebastian del brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El chico hizo un sonido de desagrado pero no opuso resistencia cuando Kurt lo levantó. Él se soltó de su agarre y tambaleándose alcanzó la botella una vez más—. Sebastian…

—Solo queda un poco, da igual—dijo él en su defensa.

Salieron de la bodega y Sebastian empezó a caminar tambaleándose hacia el jardín.

—¿A dónde vas? Tienes que volver a la casa— dijo Kurt. Era gracioso ver a Sebastian caminar como tonto, tal vez él debería grabarlo y usar eso como material de chantaje.

—No quiero—respondió—. Oblígueme, señor policía— Sebastian empezó a correr con rumbo a los árboles, más allá de los límites del jardín, y reía a carcajadas.

Kurt suspiró, realmente no quería ir a perseguir a Sebastian, por él que se quedara allá toda la noche, pero si se perdía o le ocurría algo sería peor. Hecho una última mirada a la casa, pensando que ya debería estar en la cama, teniendo en cuenta que mañana era su día libre y quería ir a casa.

—Estúpido Sebastian— maldijo. Empezó a caminar detrás de él, en su estado no llegaría lejos.

Solo entonces, caminado a través del terreno, Kurt supo cuán grande era en realidad el jardín de la mansión. Cuando llegó al final, en donde empezaba un pequeño bosque, aún no había rastros de Sebastian. Se sumergió en la oscuridad del lugar, tratando de no chocar con ningún árbol.

—¿Sebastian? ¿Quieres dejar de jugar? Tenemos que volver a la casa—dijo Kurt, empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

Escuchó un crujido.

—¿Sebastian, eres tú?

Nada. Siguió caminando, ya no podía ver bien las luces del jardín, ni la mansión. El sonido de los pájaros y las ramas meciéndose por el viento era todo lo que podía oír. Se detuvo en medio de la nada y miró alrededor ¿Y si le pasó algo a Sebastian y está tendido en el suelo en medio de ningún lugar? Se lo merecía, pero no podía volver a la casa sin él. Ugh ¿cómo había terminado Kurt persiguiendo a un tonto engreído a la media noche en un bosque? Estúpido Sebastian, si lo encontraba vivo él mismo le haría daño.

Siguió caminando pero se detuvo cuando vio una sombra moverse. Empezó a temer, y si había gente mala en el bosque, y si había animales salvajes, después de todo estaban en una montaña. Escuchó otro crujido y buscó a tientas un árbol para recostarse. Ya estaba empezando a tener algo de miedo. La luna no estaba en el cielo, así que todo estaba aún más oscuro de lo normal. Estaba haciendo frío y no podía ver la mansión ¿cómo iba a regresar?

De la nada sintió una mano en su hombro y gritó con fuerza. Cuando giró se encontró con la imagen de Sebastian, quién empezó a reír en carcajadas.

—¡SEBASTIAN!— gritó Kurt.

—Tienes que haber visto tu cara— Sebastian se abrazó el estómago como si le doliera de tanto reír.

—¡Eres un tonto! Sabía que ibas a hacer esto— Kurt recogió tierra y hojas secas de los árboles y se lo lanzó a la cara. Sebastian empezó a toser y a retroceder, hasta que tropezó con algo y cayó. Levantó la mirada y vio a Kurt con una expresión de sorpresa, como si no esperaba que alguien le hiciera algo así. Niñito mimado.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Este traje es un Westwood original.

—No parecía importarte cuando estabas sentado en el piso de la bodega, tonto.

Sebastian lo miró durante unos segundos con una expresión extraña, y luego sonrió y dijo:

—Ya verás— tomó tierra del piso también y se levantó. Kurt supo qué venía, entonces empezó a correr.

—Ni se te ocurra, Sebastian Smythe— Kurt corría por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, riendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sintiéndose de ocho años de nuevo. Esquivaba a Sebastian con facilidad, ya que sus movimientos aún estaban afectados por el alcohol. En todo el bosque las risas de ambos se elevaban más que los sonidos de los animales y el viento en los árboles.

De repente oyó un fuerte sonido y luego quejidos, pensó angustiado que el tonto de Sebastian se había caído. Corrió a buscarlo y cuando lo vio en el suelo, éste se sujetaba el pie derecho.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Qué crees genio? ¡Me caí!— Kurt suprimió la risa y se arrodilló para ver el problema—. Dios te bendiga Kurt, a ti y a tú inocente alma caritativa— dijo Sebastian riendo. Era una trampa.

—No, no te atrevas— pero era tarde, Sebastian ya le había arrojado la tierra en la cara. Era horrible. Era peor que los granizados en muchas maneras, por lo menos sabías qué cosa tenías en la cara, pero la tierra estaba ahí, sucia, llena de insectos y quién sabe qué más. Además de que era una sensación de asfixia horrible. Empezó a toser y Sebastian corrió mientras reía.

—¡Gané!— gritaba.

Kurt abrazó toda su ira, tomó más tierra y se levantó para correr tras Sebastian. Mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que se estaba divirtiendo, aunque era tonto, sucio e inmaduro, era la primera vez que se divertía en meses. No había notado el gran estrés que NYADA le había causado a su vida sino hasta ese momento. Pensó además, que el Sebastian ebrio era más fácil de llevar que el Sebastian sobrio, y deseó por una fracción de segundo que fuera así siempre.

El chico corrió en la dirección opuesta a la que ellos estaban corriendo, y pronto Kurt volvió a ver las luces del jardín. Cuando salió del bosque miró el terreno y vio a Sebastian sentado cerca a los rosales, contemplando la casa. Dejó caer la tierra que tenía en las manos y caminó hasta él.

Se veía pacífico pero triste, con la misma mirada pérdida de antes. Se sentó a su lado, y luego de un rato, decidió que estaba harto del silencio incómodo. Levantó su mano, y levemente le pegó a Sebastian en la cabeza.

—Al menos debes disculparte, ensuciaste mi ropa— dijo tranquilamente, no había acusaciones en su voz.

Sebastian salió de su trance y por fin volteó a mirarlo. Estaba observándolo con detenimiento, Kurt no estaba seguro si se daba cuenta, pero fruncía el ceño mientras lo miraba, como si fuera un problema que no podía resolver. Al final, sonrió suavemente y por centésima vez respiro hondo.

—Hace tiempo no me rio tanto—dijo.

—Yo tampoco—respondió Kurt, porque sintió que se lo debía.

Cayeron en otro silencio, pero este era más cómodo. Kurt observó la casa Smythe desde su puesto en el suelo, era tan imponente y representaba tanto. Algún día Sebastian sería dueño legítimo de todo eso. Sintió simpatía por el chico una vez más, iba a tener que tirar su vida a un lado por algo que no le importaba en absoluto. Justo cuando recordó que quería preguntarle a Sebastian qué quería hacer en vez de tomar posesión de su puesto en Smythe&Smythe, sintió que el chico recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. Kurt jadeó ligeramente y se tensó de inmediato. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Sebastian? En ese momento, sintió de nuevo ese sentimiento burbujeante que emanaba desde su estómago hasta llegar lentamente a su pecho. El mismo que sintió cuando bailó con Sebastian en la fiesta. Era el resultado de tener un cuerpo tan cerca al suyo, era la mezcla del calor que emanaba Sebastian junto a su olor, aquel que no había podido diferenciar bien de la loción y el alcohol en la fiesta de Evan, pero que ahora identificaba tan claramente.

Se movió un poco pero Sebastian no se quitó.

—Sebastian…—trató Kurt, pero aún nada.

Empezaba a sentir sus mejillas un poco rojas y su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, tenía que quitarse antes de que…

Y entonces lo oyó. El ronquido. Sebastian se había quedado dormido en su hombro, demonios.

Se giró completamente y al ver su rostro comprobó que si estaba dormido en realidad. Kurt rodó los ojos y suspiró, era un alivio que se hubiera quedado dormido, honestamente no hubiera sabido cómo lidiar con la situación. Se tomó varios segundos para volver a recuperar control total de sus cinco sentidos, y luego recostó a Sebastian en el césped.

—Sebastian, despierta, tenemos que ir a la casa— Kurt trababa de despertarlo, pero Sebastian solo hacía sonidos incomprensibles y se giraba. Luego de varios intentos fallidos por despertarlo, supo que tendría que llevarlo él mismo.

—Estúpido Sebastian Smythe— maldijo por tercera vez aquella noche— ¿Por qué tenía que dormirse tan lejos de la casa?

Se posicionó delante de Sebastian y trató de cargarlo en su espalda como solía hacerlo su padre cuando era un niño. Puso ambas piernas de Sebastian alrededor de su cintura y las sujetó con fuerza, con suerte el idiota no caería.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que lo tenía bien agarrado, empezó a caminar. Nunca hubo un jardín tan grande, pensaba Kurt mientras lo cruzaba y caminaba hasta la entrada trasera de la casa. Una vez allí se le ocurrió que tal vez hubiera podido llamar a algunos de los guardias para que le ayudaran a cargarlo hasta su habitación, y se maldijo internamente por no haberlo pensado antes.

Cruzó el gran corredor y llegó al recibidor, en donde estaban las escaleras principales. Por suerte, casi todo el personal y la familia estaban en la cama. Durante todo su recorrido solo vio a una de las mucamas, pero la pudo evitar y pasar sin que ella lo viera. Subió las grandes escaleras rojas con dificultad, maldiciendo en cada escalón a Sebastian por hacerle la vida tan difícil siempre.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sebastian milagrosamente, se sintió aliviado y se preguntó de dónde había sacado tanta fuerza. Sebastian debía pesar cincuenta kilos por los menos.

Entró a la habitación que él mismo había dejado con la puerta semi abierta y depositó a Sebastian sobre la cama. Recuperó todo el aire que había perdido y miró alrededor. Era la primera vez que entraba de esa forma a la habitación del chico. Sí, ya la había visto y con un rápido vistazo supo qué tenía en ella. Pero jamás había entrado completamente. Estaba limpia y organizada, lo cual era inusual en un chico como Sebastian. Debe ser obra de las chicas de la limpieza, pensó.

Miró a Sebastian y supo que no podía dejarlo así, entonces trató de despertarlo de nuevo, sin conseguir nada igual que la última vez. Se debatió unos segundos si debía hacerlo o no, y al final le quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y el pantalón a Sebastian de todas formas.

Decir que se sentía incómodo era poco. Hace unas horas ni siquiera cruzaban palabras apropiadas y ahora Kurt lo estaba desvistiendo. Empezaba a creer que todos los días con los Smythe eran así de extraños.

Puso la ropa sobre una silla, y metió como pudo a Sebastian dentro de las mantas de la cama. Lo observó una última vez y se veía tranquilo. Rodó los ojos y algo llamó su atención. En la pequeña mesa junto a la cama había una fotografía enmarcada. Le ganó la curiosidad y la miró más de cerca. Era una foto de Sebastian, Oliver y una mujer que Kurt no había visto antes. No obstante, tenía el mismo cabello rubio y ojos verdes de los dos chicos, así que Kurt asumió que tal vez era su madre. La foto parecía de algunos años atrás, ya que tanto Oliver como el cretino se veían más pequeños. Se le ocurrió a Kurt que tal vez era del tiempo en el que Sebastian vivió en Paris.

Salió de la habitación silenciosamente.

Antes de dormirse, Kurt recordó que tenía el número de Blaine e hizo una nota mental para no olvidar enviarle un mensaje al otro día.


	6. El violín

Hola chicos.

No hay manera de disculparme por la laaaarga espera. Tuve un bloqueo enorme del que no pude escapar. Mientras trataba de volver a retomar esta historia, escribí algunas otras cosas que quiero publicar después.

Lamento la eterna demora. Esta historia sigue, aún nos queda mucho más por ver.

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

(Y finalmente, me disculpo una vez más :c)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6: EL VIOLÍN.**

Al siguiente día, Kurt despertó más temprano que el resto del personal, y estaba emocionado por poder ir a casa finalmente. Echó un pequeño vistazo a la habitación de Sebastian y éste seguía tan dormido como él lo había dejado. No había escapado en medio de la noche. Cuando bajó las escaleras, vio que la puerta del estudio de Amanda estaba abierta. La encontró escribiendo algo en una libreta.

—Buenos días— dijo cautelosamente.

—Kurt, hola querido, buenos días. ¿Estás listo para tu primer día libre?—saludó ella, llena de energía como siempre. Le costaba creer aún que esta misma mujer era la de la historia de Sebastian.

—Sí—sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te llame un auto?— preguntó.

—No, no, está bien. No quiero incomodar o ser una molestia. Además, me apetece caminar un poco, pero gracias—Amanda se resignó antes de refutar.

—Está bien, que tengas un buen día, Kurt— le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Igual usted, hasta la noche— se despidió.

Salió de la gran mansión, aún estaba terminando de amanecer bien. El camino hasta la carretera principal era largo, debido a que la casa de la familia Smythe estaba ubicada en una localidad privada y alejada del resto de Westerville. Cuando por fin llegó, el sol ya estaba brillando en el cielo matutino. Tomó el bus hacia Lima, se puso los audífonos y se dejó a sí mismo parar de pensar en su vida por unas horas.

Para cuando se bajó en la parada de autobús que quedaba cerca a su casa, su mente estaba despejada y se sentía más despierto que antes. Al acercarse notó que el auto de su papá no estaba estacionado a fuera de la casa.

—Hola Finn— saludó a su hermano una vez que entró a la casa. Éste se encontraba comiendo cereal y viendo la televisión.

—Kurt, amigo, volviste— dijo Finn con la boca llena.

—Primero, deja de hablar con la boca llena de comida. Segundo, así es, este es mi primer día libre.

—Lo siento— dijo Finn, tragando la comida—. Tienes que contarme cómo es allá.

—Claro que sí, pero más tarde ¿Dónde están papá y Carole?—preguntó Kurt un poco inquieto.

—No hay vuelto aún. Burt llamó y dijo que llegaban después del medio día—respondió Finn volviendo a la televisión.

—Está bien. Voy a estar en mi habitación.

—Ajá.

Tenía al menos tres horas antes de que llegaran Burt y Carole a casa, así que se le ocurrió que era tiempo de llamar a Rachel y Mercedes, ya que había estado evitándolas y no respondiendo sus mensajes.

Luego de una rápida llamada, tomó las llaves de su auto, se despidió de Finn y salió con rumbo al centro comercial de Lima.

Cuando llegó, Rachel y Mercedes ya estaban allí.

—Hola—dijo.

—¡Kurt!—respondió Rachel—Hola.

—Chico blanco tienes muchas explicaciones que dar— dijo Mercedes mientras lo abrazaba.

Compraron helados y caminaron un rato por el lugar. Todo el tiempo Kurt estuvo contándoles cómo era ser el mayordomo de Sebastian y cómo era trabajar para los Smythe, claro, luego de disculparse por haberlas ignorado. Les contó todo, desde el día en el Lima Bean, pasando por su épica victoria el día de la fiesta de Evan, hasta la noche pasada, en la que tuvo que cargar al idiota a su cuarto. Por supuesto, evito el beso entre Sebastian y él aquella noche en la fiesta, así como aquel extraño momento cuando Sebastian estaba recargado en él, en medio de los rosales la noche anterior. No tenía por qué nombrar nada de eso, no significaba nada.

De vez en cuando, Rachel y Mercedes interrumpían para hacer preguntas específicas sobre detalles que Kurt olvidaba mencionar, por lo visto aún estaban tratando de entender todo y no contaban con un opinión muy sólida al respecto. Sin embargo, se veían algo preocupadas, y le dijeron que tuviera mucho cuidado, que si el cretino era demasiado trabajo o lo trataba muy mal, no dudara en renunciar de inmediato, a lo que él asintió.

Para cuando habían pasado aproximadamente tres horas, ya todos estaban despidiéndose y haciendo promesas de mantenerse en contacto.

Cuando Kurt llegó a casa, Burt y Carole ya estaban allí. Burt lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, literalmente, y le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo que lo hizo sentir como un pequeño niño de nuevo. Carole por su parte, lo abrazó más tiernamente pero con el mismo sentimiento. Era bueno estar en casa, pensó Kurt.

Durante el almuerzo, les contó lo mismo que le había contado a Rachel y Mercedes, evadiendo las mismas partes, y tratando de que nada sonara como "demasiado trabajo", para que nadie se preocupara. La cara de Burt se tornó algo sería cuando Kurt les relatado que había tenido que cargar a Sebastian, pero como lo importante no es lo que cuentes sino cómo lo cuentes, encontró la manera de restarle importancia al asunto y pronto su padre estaba de buen ánimo de nuevo.

Naturalmente, tenían dudas. Finn preguntaba cosas específicas, como detalles de la casa y el menú, cuestiones superficiales de cierta forma. Mientras que Carole y Burt, sobretodo este último, preguntaban cosas más complicadas y profundas, como su bienestar, el ambiente de la casa, con quién se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y así.

Para el momento en el que todos se desplazaron del comedor a la sala a ver la televisión, Carole y Burt ya le había dicho lo mismo que Rachel y Mercedes: "ten cuidado", "si es demasiado o si son malos contigo, renuncia", etcétera, y como el buen hijo que era asintió cuando era necesario y respondió verbalmente cuando lo sentía oportuno.

Fue un muy buen día en general, la había pasado bien, se había sentido muy calmado en casa. Pensaba, mientras ya estaba en la cama esa noche, que en serio había extrañado el sentimiento de amor que envolvía la casa, que había extrañado a su familia y a la manera fácil en la que todos se entendían. Y pensó también, que ahora que sabía lo que le faltaba en la mansión, iba a añorarlo aún más.

Mientras trataba de dormirse, pensó que una de las únicas cosas buenas que le pasaron durante su primera semana fue Blaine, y entonces recordó que no lo había llamado. Pensó por un momento llamarlo después, pero como lo había olvidado una vez, temía olvidarlo de nuevo. Tomó su teléfono y vio la hora: las once y media. Mejor solo le mandaba un texto.

 **Para: Blaine.**

 **Hola Blaine, soy Kurt. Kurt Hummel, el mayordomo de Sebastian ¿me recuerdas?**

Al instante, recibió una respuesta:

 **De: Blaine.**

 **¡Hola Kurt! Claro que te recuerdo, ya me estaba preguntando por ti.**

 **Para Blaine:**

 **Umm, me dijiste que me comunicara contigo, y yo nunca lo hice.**

 **De Blaine:**

 **Lo sé, estaba esperando que me hablaras. Me arrepentí por no pedir tu número yo :p En fin, lo importante es que lo hiciste. Me agradas mucho Kurt, es difícil encontrar gente con tus mismas pasiones y más si son tan específicas como las mías. Por eso me gustaría volver a verte ¿Está eso bien?**

Sentía una nube gaseosa en su estómago y no podía dejar de leer el mensaje de texto.

 **Para Blaine:**

 **Sí, claro que está bien. Pero la verdad no sé cuándo será posible ya que mi único día libre de la semana fue hoy…**

 **De Blaine:**

 **Oh, rayos. Es una pena. Tendremos que esperar a la siguiente semana. Claro, si está bien contigo, digo, sé que querrás ver a tu familia y amigos…**

 **Para Blaine:**

 **No, está bien. Sería agradable. Entonces la próxima semana será.**

No quería decir "adiós" o algo que diera a entender que se despedía, porque la verdad era que no quería hacerlo. Si pudiera seguir conversando con Blaine vía texto, incluso sobre las cosas más triviales, lo haría con mucho gusto.

 **De Blaine:**

 **¡Genial! Estaré esperando el día ;) Descansa Kurt.**

Bueno, no tuvo que matarse pensando en algo para seguir la conversación al ver que Blaine la terminó sin más. Suspiró. Fue lindo mientras duró.

 **Para Blaine:**

 **Igual tú.**

Dio media vuelta en la cama hasta quedar mirando al techo. Mañana tendría que seguir con su empleo en la mansión Smythe. Hace una semana Kurt no hubiera pensado que sería posible, y aun así lo fue.

Al siguiente día, August había ido a recogerlo temprano en la mañana, tal como la última vez. Volver a pisar la mansión se sentía extraño. Tenía un sentimiento vago de familiaridad, pero todavía se sentía nervioso de estar allí. El lugar aún le parecía extremadamente imponente y todo lo que representaba seguía siendo mucho más grande que él. Los Smythe, su mundo, sus conflictos, sus lujos, sus misterios, sus costumbres y tradiciones continuaban y continuarían siendo una gran interrogante para Kurt.

Luego de ir a reportarse con Amanda y de saludar a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo en el camino, decidió subir a su habitación. Se cercioró de que sus cosas estuvieran en perfecto estado y que su cuarto estuviera impecable, antes de enfrentar a su demonio.

Se acercó cuidadosamente al cuarto de Sebastian para no hacer ruido, lo último que quería era ser notado. Aún no sabía cómo actuar a su alrededor luego de lo que pasó la noche en que encontró a su problemático jefe bebiendo vino. Tal vez él ni lo recordaba, pero Kurt sí. Aún tenía fresca en su memoria la imagen de Sebastian, en ese estado de vulnerabilidad en el que jamás lo había visto y que probablemente nunca volvería a ver. La tristeza con la que había hablado de su padre dejó una impresión en él, y aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía evitar sentir la frustración que uno siente cuando está en frente de una injusticia sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, así que solo asomó un poco la cabeza para poder observar. Ahí estaba él, leyendo un libro sobre su cama como había dicho Amanda. Aparentemente Sebastian había estado inusualmente tranquilo. Según ella, no había intentado huir, incluso el personal dijo que rara vez salió de su cuarto. Kurt no podía imaginar por qué razón estaba tan…quieto. Pero no le importaba, entre más calmado mejor, eso hacía más fácil su trabajo y le evitaba dolores de cabeza innecesarios.

Sebastian levantó sus ojos del libro y lo miró fijamente. Kurt esperó un insulto, una mueca de desagrado o algo característico del niño rico…pero nada llegó. Sebastian lo miró con una intensidad desconcertante por varios largos segundos y sin más volvió a su libro. Sin decir una sola palabra.

Kurt no sabía qué sentir. Podía ver que algo había cambiado en la manera en que Sebastian lo trataba solo con esa mirada, pero no sabía qué era. Tal vez estaba de mal humor y no quería hablar, o tal vez estaba demasiado concentrado en su libro. De cualquier forma, Kurt lo dejó pasar. Si el niño mimado se iba a quedar todo el día en casa leyendo, mejor para él. Caminó por el pasillo con rumbo a la habitación de Oliver, pensando en que sería agradable jugar con él de nuevo.

Para la sorpresa de Kurt (y de todos en la casa realmente), Sebastian no había tratado de huir ni una sola vez en todo el resto de la semana. Estaba cumpliendo excepcionalmente bien con su castigo, siguiendo una rutina predecible día tras día. En las mañanas desayunaba en su cuarto, mientras oía música (Kurt sabía esto porque al imbécil le gustaba oírla a un volumen insoportable, creyéndose el único residente de la mansión). Al medio día almorzaba en el comedor principal con Oliver y Amanda. Según Ollie, eran momentos tensos ya que Sebastian estaba en una de sus "etapas de indignación" en las cuales no le hablaba a Amanda y a duras penas reconocía su existencia. Pero siendo el pequeño y dulce niño que era, Oliver estaba en las nubes, disfrutando tiempo con su hermano mayor incluso si éste difícilmente decía algo. Kurt sospechaba que Sebastian almorzaba con ellos para poder pasar tiempo con Oliver, no porque sintiera algún tipo de obligación en sentarse a la mesa con su abuela. En las tardes Sebastian leía incasablemente, algunas veces en su cuarto, otras en el estudio y otras en el jardín. A Kurt le sorprendía lo mucho que leía y la velocidad con que lo hacía. Cada vez que Kurt iba a chequear que aún estuviera allí (que era cada tres horas aproximadamente), el chico sostenía entre sus manos un libro diferente. Cuando el sol descendía, Sebastian seguía leyendo y luego de las 9 iba al cuarto de Oliver a decir buenas noches.

Era una rutina simple, pacífica, fácil de seguir. Kurt debería estar calmado ¿verdad? Debería estar feliz de que su trabajo de la nada fuera tan fácil. Pero no era así. A pesar de los días de sosiego y tranquilidad, Kurt podía sentir en la boca de su estómago un mal presentimiento, algo que le recordaba nunca bajar la guardia. Por esa razón fue que el viernes, Kurt se paró en medio de la noche y caminó en puntas hasta el estudio de la mansión. Kurt sabía que el chico dormía hasta bien entrada la media noche, ya que luego de despedir a Oliver bajaba al estudio del ala izquierda del edificio y se quedaba allí hasta la 1 de la madrugada.

El ala izquierda solo tenía cuartos de huéspedes, dos estudios, una cocina pequeña, un salón de juegos que nadie utilizaba, y una salida al jardín. Era silenciosa y por lo general estaba vacía en las noches, sin nadie del personal de la mansión rondando por ahí. Cuando Kurt se lo mencionó a Amanda, ella le dijo en un tono muy serio que él a veces hacía eso y que no debía preocuparse. Kurt sabía que la palabra de Amanda era confiable, pero incluso así sus dudas sobre lo que hacía a esa hora en el estudio crecieron.

Mientras se acercaba al estudio caminando sigilosamente, Kurt oía música extraña. ¿Piano? No, mientras se acercaba podía identificar cada vez mejor los sonidos finos de un violín. Cuando estuvo parado en frente de la puerta empezó a arrepentirse. Tal vez solo estaba leyendo mientras oía música, no era nada importante. Pero la curiosidad que siempre lo hacía espiar en conversaciones a pesar de saber que no debería, le ganó. Temía ser descubierto espiando, pero Sebastian había estado inusualmente callado últimamente. Claro, sus insultos continuaban de vez en cuando, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que Kurt asomara su cabeza por las puertas o pasara silenciosamente cerca de él, chequeando que estuviera aún en la mansión, así que de seguro el que se fijara qué hace en el estudio a altas horas de la noche, hacía parte de esa rutina que se había creado entre ellos en los últimos días ¿verdad? Abrió la puerta despacio –gracias a Dios las puertas de la mansión no chirreaban- y cuando pudo ver dentro, se le cortó la respiración.

Allí, parado en la mitad del salón estaba Sebastian, vestido completamente de blanco, tocando el violín con una pasión desbordante. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, los labios fruncidos, sudor en la frente. Se giraba y se doblaba, se inclinada y se erguía. Paseaba con pasos erráticos por el salón mientras tocaba su instrumento. Era como si se supiera las partituras de memoria…o como si las inventara. Su cara estaba algo roja por la concentración y junto a sus ojos apretados y sus labios puestos en forma de mueca, su expresión se veía casi dolorosa. Tocaba frenéticamente, moviéndose de un lado para el otro, totalmente inconsciente de la presencia de Kurt en la puerta. Tal vez la ropa blanca era cuestión del azar, pero le daba un aire muy poético a la situación.

Eran ese frenesí de pasión y esa desbordante energía que emitía Sebastian a través de su música y de sus movimientos, lo que tenían a Kurt en un trance, con la boca abierta, apenas sosteniéndose de la perilla de la puerta, mientras sus ojos seguían sin parpadear la figura del otro chico. La música cortaba a través del aire, haciéndose notar, estrepitosa y estremecedora. A Kurt le parecía que cargaba ira, frustración, dolor…Podía sentirla metiéndosele debajo de la piel erizada, llegando a su corazón y contagiándolo del sentimiento.

Y entonces, abruptamente, el ritmo cambió. Sebastian estaba tocando una canción lenta, dulce, casi nostálgica. No se movía mucho ahora, solo pasaba su peso de un pie a otro en un baile discreto. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ésta vez su expresión no era tan intensa. Kurt continuó observándolo por un buen tiempo, perdido en el tiempo y en el espacio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado realmente cuando la música se detuvo. Sebastian estaba de espaldas, bajó el violín y suspiró hondo, derrotado.

—A ti realmente te fascina espiar a la gente ¿no es verdad?

Kurt se tensó de inmediato. Había sido atrapado espiando una vez más. Aunque, para ser justo, Sebastian sería un idiota si no lo hubiera notado, con casi todo el cuerpo dentro del salón y la puerta casi abierta de par en par. La pregunta era en qué momento lo había notado ¿antes o después de terminar de tocar?

—Lo siento—dijo, porque honestamente no había nada más que pudiera decir.

Sebastian caminó hasta el enorme sillón de cuero negro del salón y se lanzó a él sin nada de gracia, aparentemente exhausto.

—No sabía que tocabas el violín. Eso fue…increíble—Kurt no había imaginado alguna vez alagar de esa forma a Sebastian, pero su actuación lo había dejado en un estado de encantamiento y no lo podía negar.

Sebastian se sentó en el sofá más derecho. Tomó un vaso de la mesa y bebió de él lentamente. Kurt podía ver que era alcohol. ¿Estaba ebrio de nuevo? Porque al diablo, Kurt no lo volvería a cargar hasta su cuarto.

—Mi madre lo toca también. Ella me enseñó—Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de recostar su cabeza en el sillón y cerrar los ojos. Tal vez Sebastian ya no usaba tantos insultos como hace uno días, pero su altanería seguía estando allí.

Kurt miró el cuarto detenidamente por fin. Había un enorme y muy hermoso piano de cola negro en un rincón del salón. Cuando estaba en New Directions siempre buscaba la oportunidad de tocar el piano. No siempre era fácil, ya que tenían a Brad para hacerlo, pero cuando podía poner sus manos sobre él no lo dejaba por horas.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando el piano fijamente hasta que oyó la voz de Sebastian.

—¿Qué? ¿Sabes tocarlo?—había incredulidad en la voz de Sebastian, como si no lo creyera capaz. Era un reto.

—Sí, lo hago. Y muy bien, si puedo agregar.

Desde el sillón, Sebastian le enseñó esa sonrisa de satisfacción que suele mostrarle a todos, retándolo; y con su cabeza señaló al piano, invitándolo a tocar, a fallar.

Pero Kurt no fallaría en esto. Jamás. Y menos ante Sebastian.

Tal vez Kurt no sabía los clásicos como su madre, quién fue la que le enseñó a tocarlo cuando aún era un niño pequeño, pero sí recordaba cómo tocar una canción casi de memoria. Era la canción que más tocaba su madre durante los largos y dolorosos días de su enfermedad. Oírla hacía que su pecho se contrajera de dolor, pero irónicamente, era esa canción la que más le recordaba a ella.

Caminó hasta el piano y se sentó ceremonialmente. Lo contempló por unos segundos, disfrutando del sentimiento de estremecimiento que le recorría el cuerpo antes de tocar. Puso sus dedos y empezó. Tal como recordaba, la canción le traía una lluvia de recuerdos y emociones contradictorias. Unas de felicidad y otras de una profunda tristeza. En raras ocasiones su madre cantaba la canción, su voz era suave y tranquila, reconfortante. Kurt se concentró en la memoria de su voz, cerró los ojos y tocó.

Cuando terminó su pecho se sentía pesado, pero disipó los sentimientos de tristeza rápidamente.

—En serio sabes tocar—dijo Sebastian, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Kurt lo miró en el sillón, él le devolvía la mirada fijamente. Tenía en su cara esa misma expresión de sorpresa que tenía cuando corrieron como niños en el jardín.

—Gracias. Mi mamá lo tocaba también, ella me enseñó.

A Sebastian no se le escapó el que Kurt usara las mismas palabras que él, y sonrió.

—¿Lo tocaba? ¿Ya no?

—Ella murió cuando yo era niño—No había otra forma de decirlo realmente, aunque sonara crudo—. Esta es la canción que ella solía tocar durante sus últimas semanas de vida.

Era posible ver cómo la vergüenza se posó en la cara de Sebastian. Sería gracioso de ver si Kurt no sintiera que fue algo injusto de su parte decirlo así, sin más.

—Lo…lo siento. En verdad. No debí preguntar—su voz era suave y tímida.

—No importa. Ha pasado tiempo, ya no duele como antes.

Kurt miró sus manos, escondidas dentro de su pijama. Había algo tenso en el aire. Sebastian miraba su vaso, no decía nada. Era…incomodo. Kurt pensó que si estuviera ebrio de nuevo, todo sería más fácil. Y entonces recordó la pregunta que tenía en su cabeza desde el sábado pasado.

—Sebastian—el aludido lo miró con detenimiento, podía sentir la incertidumbre en su voz— ¿Es esto lo que quieres hacer?—para enfatizar su pregunta, Kurt apuntó al violín.

La cara de Sebastian se cambió de inmediato, se contrajo, su expresión se cerró. Volvió a mirar su vaso en silencio. Pasaron algunos muy tensos segundos y Kurt se dijo a si mismo que no iba a responder. Se sintió como un imbécil, por supuesto que no iba a responder, después de todo era una pregunta muy personal. Ellos no se tenían la confianza suficiente para hablar de algo así, fue estúpido preguntar siquiera. Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a la cama de nuevo, cuando lo oyó hablar.

—Incluso si fuera lo que yo más quisiera hacer en el mundo, no es posible—respondió. A Kurt volvió ese sentimiento de impotencia. No era justo, no lo era. La manera en que Sebastian miraba el violín y se rendía al hablar. No era justo. Él sabía qué era tener un sueño y lo difícil que es verlo sucumbir sin poder hacer nada. Justo así se sintió cuando recibió su carta de NYADA—Todos quieren que dirija la compañía, pero realmente no me importa. Papá cree que no entiendo lo importante que es, lo sé, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo llevar la vida que él lleva.

—Tu padre se ve muy severo—comentó Kurt, porque no sabía qué más decir.

—Lo único que le importa es la empresa. Dejó a su familia tirada en Paris y se dedicó por completo a ella. No quiero ese tipo de vida—Sebastian hablaba con un tono solemne, serio. Kurt volvió a sorprenderse. Nunca lo había visto así, se veía incluso más perdido que cuando estaba sentado en el piso de la bodega de vinos.

Estaban tocando territorio personal, muy personal. Kurt podía sentir en la manera en que Sebastian hablaba que estaban llegado al límite de esa conversación. Más territorio íntimo no se permitiría. Él quería saber más cosas, como su relación con Oliver, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería empezar una discusión a esas horas.

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos más. El silencio no era tan incómodo ya, pero Kurt empezaba a sentir el cansancio en sus ojos. Bostezó ruidosamente antes de poderse contener.

—Deberías irte a dormir ya. No voy a escapar, así que puedes relajarte—dijo Sebastian, girándose en el sofá para quedar acostado boca arriba en él—Al menos no hoy—añadió, mandándole una sonrisa burlona a Kurt.

Optó por omitir la última parte, porque de ninguna manera lo permitiría.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No vas a dormir?—preguntó Kurt.

—Pasaste de mi policía a mi niñera—se burló.

—Sigues siendo insufrible—dijo Kurt indignado. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo. Dudó—. Buenas noches, Sebastian—Al salir, cerró la puerta con delicadeza. No se atrevió a mirar la expresión de Sebastian. No importaba. No obstante, Kurt esperaba que aquella despedida fuera una señal clara de que había notado el cambio en su relación luego de esa conversación. Tal vez no llegarían a buenos términos (ya que Sebastian era un cretino la mayoría del tiempo), pero al menos ahora había algún nivel de comprensión del otro. Por lo menos ahora no eran simples extraños forzados a comunicarse debido a las vueltas de su cruel destino.


End file.
